The New Adventures of Mario Hood
by Hopefaith2
Summary: After getting knocked out cold by Daisy, Felicity finds herself in 13th Century Mushroom Kingdom! Will she be able to help Mario Hood, the Merry Men and others alike to defeat Prince Flavio? This version will certainly be different from the ones you read.
1. The Beginning of A Medevial Adventure

_**So this is the first chapter of a new idea I had. I got inspired after watching the Disney version of Robin Hood, while writing Chapter 16. I know I was supposed to write Mario, Luigi, and Felicity's adventure in Glitzville, but I thought about saving that one for later. Anyways, I'm writing this to see if you guys think it's a good idea or not. By the way, I don't any character, place, item etc, except for my character Felicity. The rest belongs to Nintendo. So, enjoy Chapter 1 of my fourth and newest story, and review! Reviews would really help!**_

"Isn't this a beautiful day everyone?" Peach says as she, her boyfriend Mario, Luigi, Mario's younger twin brother, and her cousin and Luigi's girlfriend Daisy are sitting outside in the courtyard. The mushroom princess is wearing her usual, but stunning pink dress that glows in the sun with her usual jewelry, crown and brooch. They're drinking iced tea and eating pieces of cake, both made by Peach.

"You bet girl! The weather's perfect for having a nice time with friends, and loved ones." Daisy says as she snuggles closer to Luigi, who's blushing a crimson red color on his cheeks. The brunette princess is also wearing her usual, but stunning orange and yellow dress that's the color of the sun itself with her usual jewelry, brooch and crown.

"You're so right Dais." Luigi says as he holds her a little tighter, and kiss her on her forehead. He's wearing his usual outfit, which is his denim jean overalls, brown work shoes, and a green long-sleeve shirt, and his well known, and can't miss green hat with a green "L" in the middle of it.

"Speaking of loved ones, where's Felicity? I thought she would be out here enjoying this day eating cake with the rest of us, Peach." Mario asks his girlfriend curiously. He's wearing the same attire as his younger, but taller twin brother, but his shirt and hat are red, and his hat has a red "M" in the middle of it.

"I believe she's still in her room, even though I told her repeatedly to come down to the courtyard a half an hour ago. I sent Toadsworth to fetch her for me a few minutes ago. I wonder what's taking him so long?"

Meanwhile in the castle, the 13 year old heroine is reading a book on her bed that caught her total attention, forgetting about everything that she was supposed to do today. She's wearing a lavender t-shirt with a pair of regular jeans, and white socks. Her hair is longer than before, as it reaches her shoulders. Now, she has her hair in a ponytail, so it won't get in the way as she's reading the book.

"Then Robin Hood and Maid Marian married after King Richard came back into power from his evil, greedy brother Prince John. Nottingham was saved due to the deeds of Robin Hood, Little John, and his merry men. The End." The young girl says as she finishes reading the book, entitled "Robin Hood". She puts the book down on her bed and sighs in happiness. She closes her eyes, and imagines herself being part of Robin Hood's Merry Men when she hears loud knocking and a voice of an old man screaming at her.

"Princess Felicity Morgan Toadstool! If you do not open this door this instant, I will have to go to unimaginable measures!" _Yeah, let's see your old and bony butt break down this door. _Felicity thinks as she chuckles to herself. She gets up and opens the door to see a very angry Toadsworth. He is wearing a light purple vest with gold buttons that have Toad emblems on them. Layered on top of the vest is a purple, sleeveless jacket (or vest) that hangs down like a tuxedo with gold trim. Underneath he wears white bottoms and brown, padded booties. He also wears small, black glasses and a red bow-tie. He also has a beige cap with brown spots, and a puffy, white moustache that covers his mouth at all times.

"Princess, your mother had requested your presence at the courtyard a half an hour ago. She wanted you to be with her, the Princess Daisy and Masters Mario and Luigi for tea and cake. You are expected to come there without fail, and yet you did not come down. Care to explain why?"

"Yeah, sorry about that Toadsworth. I was just reading this amazing book called Robin Hood, and I was on the last chapter, and I wanted to finish it really bad. It's an amazing story about a man who robs from the rich and gives to the poor, and it's so awesome that I couldn't put it down!" Felicity screams with excitement. Toadsworth doesn't seem amused by her story at all.

"Princess, although I am quite pleased that you are reading books, but you should not be reading books that encourage people to do crimes such as that! You should be reading books about having etiquette and grace for members of the royal family."

"But those books are so boring and pointless! How can those snobbish authors tell someone what's the right way of doing something! Besides, he did it for good reason! The Prince John was robbing the people of Nottingham out of their money for his own greed! Someone needed to put a stop to it, and to ensure that justice is carried out for the good of the people!" Felicity screams in defense for herself, and the book.

"Regardless, stealing is wrong. And I shall tell your mother to watch the books you read."

"Whatever Toadsworth. Let's just meet Mom, and the gang downstairs." Felicity says as she tries to walk out of her bedroom door, but is blocked by Toadsworth's cane.

"And where do you think you're going dressing like a hoodlum? You must change into a dress immediately!"

"I'm not dressing like a hoodlum! I'm dressing like a normal girl. Sides, I'm just meeting that gang. It's not like I'm meeting the King of Nimbus Land!"

"A princess must dress accordingly at any given situations! Now,you must change into a dress princess this instant!" Felicity grumbles as she closes her door, and goes into her closet. She groans at the frilly gowns that Peach had given her. She takes out one of the frilly lavender gowns. She makes a face in disgust and throws in on the bed. She puts her hand under her chin, as she starts to think of how she can change it to something she likes. She gets an idea and points her index finger toward the dress, and the dress magically changes into a plain lavender dress that hides her hips. She changes into the dress, and takes her hair out of her ponytail. She opens the door to see Toadsworth, who is waiting patiently for her. He smiles and nods in approval, and they walk downstairs to the courtyard.

"You know your way from here your highness. Through those doors is where you'll see the princesses and Masters Mario and Luigi." Toadsworth says as he hobbles away with his cane. The young princess opens the double doors.

"Hey guys! I'm her-" The young girl says, but is unable to finish because a soccer ball hits her directly in the face. The young girl passes out on the ground as her view fades to black.

Meanwhile, in a forest in the 12th century...

In a forest, lies a young caramel skinned girl in a lavender colored dress in lying on the ground in the middle of the road, unconscious. She groans and stirs as she's slowly gain consciousness.

"Oh man. What happened?" The young girl says as she looks around her surroundings. She slowly gets up, and it is revealed that the young girl is Felicity.

"Where am I? How come I'm not at the castle anymore?" Felicity says as she brushes off the dirt of her gown. Suddenly, she hears a large number of steps coming her way. She turns around to see a herd of Yoshi heading her way, but that's not what shocks her. What shocks her is that there are Goombas, and Koopa Troopas riding the Yoshis. And there's one rider who isn't a Goomba, or Koopa Troopa. The rider is an obese human with a long pink nose, beady black eyes, a mustache that is black and zig zagged. He wears a yellow and purple tunic, and brown leathers shoes. He signals his posse to stop when he sees Felicity on the road.

"You there! Girl! State your business for being out here in the middle of the road." The man demands in a demanding tone. Felicity raises her eyebrow, and starts to burst out laughing at him.

"Nice tights Wario! I'm surprised they had tights to fit over your fat ass! It must have taken about 6 people to sew those things because they did a good job!" Felicity says while laughing her heart out.

"That's sheriff Wario of Nottingshroom to you girl!"

"You? sheriff? That's the most dumbest thing I ever heard! What idiot would make you sheriff?"

"How dare you disrespect Prince Flavio! That is treason against the crown!" Sheriff Wario says as he gets off his Yoshi, and walks toward her. He looks at her up and down, and likes what he sees.

"Naturally, the punishment for treason is death, but I can make an exception. Just this once." The sheriff says as he licks his lips nastily, and touches her hair, and then her shoulder. Felicity reacts by slapping his face hard.

"Take your filthy hands off me you perv! If you think I'm gonna let you do anything to me, then you're surely mistaken." Felicity says bravely. The Sheriff retaliates by punching her in the face, and she falls down on the ground.

"You're gonna regret doing that to me girl!" Sheriff Wario says as he's about to tackle Felicity. She gets up and tries to run away, but two Koopa Troopas grab her and hold her in place.

"Get off me! Let me go!" Felicity screams as she's struggles to get free from her captors. Out of nowhere, and arrow flies down between the girl and the sherrif . Sheriff Wario is shaking in fear of the arrow.

"Unhand the fair maiden, you scoundrels!" A voice boomed throughout the forest. Everyone looks around to find the source of the voice coming from a man off the edge of a pretty high cliff. They spot a chubby, short man wearing a green tunic and tights (like the ones Link wears) with brown hair, mustache, and a red archer's hat. He is holding a bow with an arrow loaded into it.

"It's Mario Hood!"

"Quick! Run away!" One Koopa Troopa says as the Goombas, and Koopa Troopas ride away with their Yoshis, including the two that were grabbing Felicity, and she falls on the ground, shocked by the events that unfolded. Sheriff Wario, however, stands his ground, and is unafraid.

"Mario Hood! This time I shall defeat, and take you in to Prince Flavio for the reward!" Sheriff Wario says as he's about to attack, but suddenly stops as he feels someone behind his back.

"I don't think attacking him would be a good idea. It be best for you to get on your Yoshi, and ride back to Nottingshroom like nothing ever happened." an unknown man says, who Felicity cannot see or identify. The sheriff runs as fast as his chubby legs can carry him, jumps on his Yoshi, and rides like there's no tomorrow.

"I'll be back Mario Hood! And I'll have my revenge, with your head being on a noose!" The Sheriff says as he rides away, most likely back into town. Felicity looks up to see her savior is none other than Mario. _Why is Mar trying to look like Link? Doesn't he know tights and tunic don't look that good on him? _Mario Hood jumps off the cliff, and rushes toward the young girl, and kneels on his knees.

"Are you alright miss? Do you have any wounds, broken bones, anything?"

"I'm fine. Thanks for saving me from that freak." Felicity says as Mario Hood looks for any wounds on her. He looks up at her face, to see a red mark on her left cheek, and her bottom lip bleeding.

"That greedy, no good sheriff must have hit you hard when you didn't give him what he wanted." He's about to touch her face, but she flinches away in fear and pain.

"Don't worry. I'm gonna hurt you. I just want to see how bad that mark is on your face okay?" She nods, and he softly grabs her face, and looks at the bruise, and bloody lip.

"That doesn't look that bad. Hey Little Weegee, do we have any medicine back at the hideout?"

"Yes, Mario Hood, we do." Little Luigi finally comes into Felicity's view. Despite being called Little, he is actually a tall man with brown hair and a brown mustache like Mario Hood. He's wearing a white tunic with brown tights, and bright green archer's hat. He is carrying a long, brown pole. He walks toward the two of them. She looks up at Luigi and raises an eyebrow. _What's with everyone wearing these dang tights. And since when is Mario called 'Mario Hood" and Luigi, "Little Luigi"? It sounds like I'm the "Robin Hood" story, but with my friends and family playing the roles. Nah! They're probably playing a trick on me. Maybe I should wait a while before I say something._

"Alright. Do you have any parents, or someone that will take you in?"

"No, but I can set up camp on my own. You don't have to worry about me." Felicity says bold and bravely as Mario Hood frowns on the idea.

"The woods are too dangerous for a child like you, even if you know your way around. You will have to stay with us. But before we take you there, you must do two things for us."

"Sure. What do you want me to do?" She asks as they get up from the ground, and Felicity brushes off the dirt from her dress.

"First, you must swear on your life that you will never tell anyone, especially Prince Flavio, Sheriff Wario, and their goons, where the secret hideout of Mario Hood and his Merry Men. If you do tell, then you must die by one of the hands of the Merry Men. Understand?" Felicity stands there speechless by the words Mario Hood just said to her. She takes a deep breath, and puts a smile on her face.

"I swear on my life that I will never ever EVER will reveal the secret hideout of Mario Hood and his Merry Men to anyone, especially Prince Flavio, and his dumb army. If I do reveal the secret hideout, I will be executed by one of the Merry Men. Is that good enough for you?" Felicity asks after shes says the very touching and serious speech.

"That was perfect, and we won't really kill you if you reveal the secret hideout. We would never kill anyone, let alone a young girl, over something ridiculous like that. You look like the type of person that's very trustworthy." Mario Hood says as he and Little Luigi laughs. Felicity sighs in relief, and starts to chuckle a little bit.

"So, what's the second thing?"

"Well everyone in the Merry Men brings a skill that no one else can do into the group. Mario Hood is the best archer in all of the Mushroom Kingdom! I'm the only one who can use a pole as a weapon. So, what can you do?" Little Luigi says as he plays around with his pole.

"Uh well...I can do magic." The young girl says, afraid of what they'll say to her about it. Mario Hood and Little Luigi's eyes widen in shock. Mario Hood looks at her amazed.

"You can do sorcery? Like casting magic spells, and creating powerful curses?"

"I don't do curses yet because I'm too young to learn any, but I sure know tons of spells. I hope that will be any help to you."

"Do you jest? We have an ally of magic, just like Prince Flavio does. Her name is Kammy Koopa, and she works for him by creating spells and curses for anyone who doesn't pay their taxes until they do. Before, we couldn't do anything about them, but with you, we'll be able to deflect her spells!"

"Well, I'm glad I can be useful for you guys. By the way, my name's Felicity, but all my friends call me Felic." Felicity as curtsies to them, feeling very awkward as she does._ They would if they were around here with me._

"I am Mario Hood. At you service milady." Mario Hood says as he takes of his hat, and bows to her. She rolls her eyes and giggles.

"This is my second in command, and best friend in all of Nottingshroom, Little Luigi." Mario Hood says as Little Luigi takes off his hat, and bows to her as well.

"Nice to meet you both. so, where's this secret hideout of the Merry Men?"

"It's a long walk from here, and I'm sure you wouldn't want to walk in you high heeled shoes the whole time."

"No problem. I'm not wearing heels. I hardly wear heels when I wear dresses. Gotta love sneakers." Felicity says as she lifts up her dress to reveal her wearing a pair of sneakers. Mario Hood and Little Luigi are perplexed at the sneakers, since sneakers haven't been invented yet.

"What are those that are on your feet if they're not heels nor shoes?" Little Luigi with curiosity as he, Felicity, and Mario Hood walk back to the secret hideout, with Mario Hood leading. Felicity explains the concepts of sneakers as they make their way to the Merry Men.

Meanwhile at the Mushroom Kingdom in the year 2010...

"Felicity! Oh my gosh!" Peach says as she, Mario, and Luigi, and Daisy rushes toward the young girl.

"Peach! I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to kick it that hard! I didn't even see her entering at all! This is all my fault! I should have never kicked that stupid ball!" Daisy says frantically with tears in her eyes as Peach and Mario looks over Felicity.

"Daisy, it wasn't your fault. You didn't see her. None of us did." Peach assures her as Mario tries to wake her up.

"Yeah. Don't worry Daisy. It wasn't your fault like Peach. Don't blame yourself." Luigi says as he comforts his trembling and frightened girlfriend.

"Felicity. C'mon kiddo. Wake up." Mario says softly and frantically as he softly shakes the young girl, but it's no use. Felicity is out cold from the blow to the head.

"It's no use. She's out cold." Mario says as he tries to wake her up, with no success.

"Let's take her to her room, and we'll get Dr Toadley to check her condition while we wait for her to wake up." Peach says as she, following Mario carrying Felicity, then Luigi and Daisy goes into Felicity's bedroom. _Please be alright Felicity. _Peach thinks as Mario sets her down on her bed.

_So, that was chapter 1 of my new story. What do you think? Write your opinion about the story in your reviews and whether I should continue this or not. Anyways, this is Hopefaith2 signing off for now. See ya!_


	2. A Critical to Fatal Diagnosis

"**_Hey! I updated Chapter 2 after getting some good reviews. Thanks to Boss-slayer451, Princess Daisy lover 15, and ThatNintendoFangirl (your review made me laugh so hard!) for reviewing with you honest opinions of the story. Yes, I'm going to upload the last chapter of "A Night To Remember" too. I don't have much to say this time so let's start with the chapter. Read and review to give your opinions of the story! Enjoy!_**

Shershroom Forest: 13th Century**_  
_**

Mario Hood, Little Luigi, and Felicity have been walking in the forest for a while. Mario Hood looks around, making sure they're not being followed or spied on, while Little Luigi and Felicity are talking about the concept of her sneakers.

"So, you made these "sneakers" out of magic?"

"No, I didn't make them. Someone else did, but I can change my clothes when I need to. I hardly do it though, but I can. I need to know: Are you and Mario brothers?"

"No. Why?"

"You guys look a lot alike. You guys really could be twins if you wanted."

"We get that a lot. He's my best friend, and partner in crime. We take the money that no good Prince Flavio steals with his outrageous taxes, and we give them back to the people."

"Wow. That's really brave of you guys. How long have you guys been doing this?"

"I've been doing it for 4 years now, but Mario has been doing since Prince Flavio came into power, which was 5 years ago. We met when we were both trying to take money from the same carriage. We worked together when we realized we had the same idea with the money, and we've been best friends ever since."

"Wow. That's some real friendship right there."

"Here we are! The secret hideout of the Merry Men!" Mario Hood said excitedly. The hideout is actually a giant cave hidden by the trees. Felicity looks around the cave in shock and amazement.

"Whoa. This place is amazing!"

"It's not that great once you get used to it, but it's home to us, and now it's yours too." Little Luigi says while crossing his arms.

"Anyways, come inside and I'll introduce you to the gang." Mario Hood says as he offers his hand, being a gentleman, to her. She giggles, and takes it as they walk deep in the cave. Little Luigi chuckles, but follows minutes after. Deep in the cave there a few fires going on with groups of Toads, Goombas, Koopa Troopas, and even a chimp and a gorilla, conversing and joking around. Felicity recognize a couple of faces. Mario Hood stops her and he walks to the men to get their attention.

"Listen up men! We have a new member to our crew." Mario Hood says earning a loud round to "huzzahs!" from the Merry Men. Mario Hood signals Felicity to step forward. She does so with some hesitation. The men gasp in shock seeing a girl joining the Merry Men ( which is like seeing a man in a beauty contest. I know. That was a pretty bad comparison).

"She is a girl!"

"She cannot be one of us!"

"She will just bring us down!"

"Have you lost your mind Mario?"

"Enough! Mario Hood has never been wrong with his judgements before! Who are we to doubt his judgement now? After all we've done under his great leadership! You listened and respected his judgements before, so what's so different about now?" Little Luigi yells bravely at them, defending Mario Hood, and Felicity. Felicity looks at him and smiles.

"She is a girl, but she has rightfully earned her place in the crew, just as you all did. You all will treat her as one of us, with the utmost respect. If I hear of anyone mistreating her, then they will be severely punished. Is that clear?" He says sternly toward the men. They nod their heads at their leader. Felicity looks around and she sees a young toad in a blue vest and tights with a bandage on his arm, and around his head. She picks up her dress and runs toward the injured Toad, surprising all the men in the room. She kneels toward him and looks at his injuries.

"Are you alright? What happened to you?" Felicity says with extreme worry and concern in her voice. She carefully touches his arm and head.

"I got injured while trying to escape by Sheriff Wario's men miss." The blue Toad says honestly. The young girl nods and slowly puts one hand on his injured arm, and another hand on his head. The Toad looks at her in confusion, as does everyone else.

"Healina." She says as she closes her eyes to concentrate on his wounds. From her hands, emits a lavender light that surrounds his arm and head. A few minutes later, the glows end and she puts her hand down. She opens her eyes, and the blue Toad feels his arm and head to realize that he has no more pain.

"I'm healed! You healed me! Thank you so much miss! You are an angel in disguise." The blue Toad says in gratitude toward the young girl.

"You don't have to thank me. I'm just doing what I do best: helping people any way I can. I'm glad you're feeling better." Felicity says as she smiles at the Toad. All the Merry Men look in shock and awe as she finishes healing the Toad. She gets up and walks toward Mario Hood and Little Luigi.

"That was very impressive Felicity. You are true to your word." Mario Hood says in a not surprised tone.

"That was amazing! You really are a enchantress! And a powerful one at that!" Little Luigi says as the young girl blushes a crimson red color on her face. She smiles in embarrassment as she curtsies to them.

"Thanks. I'm glad you enjoyed it. Do you have any more wounded warriors that need healing? I'll be happy to heal them as well." Felicity says sweetly while the men stared in shock still.

"Yes. There a few more men who are injured deep in the cave. We keep thew sick deep in cave for their protection if Prince Flavio's men come around. Thank you for doing this Felicity. You did it on your free will, without us even asking you. For that, we owe you our highest gratitude milady." Mario Hood says as he, Little Luigi, and the rest of the men bow to her in respect.

"You guys don't owe me anything. I'm the one who owes you my greatest gratitude. What I've done can't compare to what you guys done. You're always serving justice for the people and the innocent. I just help save princesses from a giant turtle, boo, and alien. I should probably start healing those injured guys now. I'll see you guys later." Felicity says as she walks deeper into the cave. The rest of the Merry Men disperse except for Toad. Toad is wearing a blue vest, large brown shoes and a large diaper-like piece of clothing for pants. He also has a red-spotted mushroom cap, indicating slight cowardice and heavy obedience. He walks toward Mario Hood and Little Luigi.

"Wow. Where did you find her guys?" Toad asks in surprise of the girl's abilities.

"She had a run in with the sheriff earlier, so we stepped in and stopped him before he could do anything to her."

"But you got admit Mario, she could have probably handled him since she was doing a pretty good job on her own before Wario hit her like that. And the way she talked to him like that was real brave. I've never heard any woman who spoke like that before!"

"Still, there's only one thing that bothers me. Why does she put herself down like that? She doesn't realize how a great person she is, even if someone told her that she was."

"And why didn't she heal herself since she healed Blue, and the others?"

"I don't think good enchantresses heal themselves. They always used their magic for others, but never for selfish desires for themselves. Only evil one witches, like Kammy, use their magic for selfish desires for herself. I'll be right back guys. I need to check on something. Let me know if anything new happens." Mario Hood says as he leaves Little Luigi and Toad, and walks deeper in the cave.

Mushroom Kingdom: Present Day

"Oh come on! What's taking them so dang long? When are we gonna find out what's wrong with her? It's been 2 hours already!" Daisy screams impatiently as she's pacing back and forth in the hallway in front of Felicity's bedroom. The door is closed, and only Mario, Peach, and Dr Toadley are in her bedroom.

"Daisy, they have to make sure that nothing else is wrong with her. So far, she only has a concussion, but her panic disorder or some other factor can worsen her condition. They just want to make sure she's alright, so please Daisy calm down okay?" Luigi says to his worried girlfriend, while he's leaning against, waiting patiently (unlike his girlfriend) for the results. Luigi's speech made Daisy stop pacing around, and walks toward Luigi and leans on him. Luigi puts one of his arms around her in comfort.

"Do you think she's gonna be okay?" Daisy asks as she looks up to Luigi with tears in her eyes. He holds her tighter, and kisses her forehead as a sign of comfort.

"She's gonna be fine. Dr Toadley's the best doctor in the whole kingdom, and the Beanbean Kingdom. He treated Mario when he got Bean Fever a few years ago. She'll be fine." Daisy smiles and leans on her boyfriend's shoulder. He rubs her arm soothingly, and looks to the door. _Please let her be okay, Doctor. _

In Felicity's bedroom, Dr Toadley is near Felicity's bed, checking out the young girl's vitals, and other things that might help make a diagnosis_. _Peach is sitting at her desk, watching on with intent and worry. Mario is standing next to her, rubbing her back soothingly as he watches as well. Dr Toadley looks like a regular Toad but he wears a doctor' white lab with a head mirror on his brow, and a stethoscope around his neck. He walks over to the anxious couple to give them his diagnosis.

"How did she become unconscious in the first place?"

"Well, she got hit in the face with a soccer ball. Then Mario carried her upstairs to her bedroom."

"And the bloody lip, and red mark on her face?" Peach and Mario look at each other with confused looks on their faces.

"Wait. A bloody lip, and red mark? She doesn't have those." Mario says in confusion.

"I'm afraid she does. See for yourselves." The doctor replied. Peach and Mario runs toward the girl's bed, and sure enough, there was a mark on her cheek, and her bottom lip was bleeding. The couple is perplexed at the additional injuries.

"How did those appear? They weren't there before." Peach says as she looks toward Mario, hoping he has an answer.

"I don't know, Peach. I never seen this before. Doctor?".

"Nor have I. It's very odd that she still receives injuries despite being unconscious. Perhaps once she awakes, we'll get answers."

"How is she Doctor? Will she be alright?" Peach asks in worry and concern for her daughter as she looks on her unconscious body.

"I'm afraid Princess that she has fallen into a coma." The Doctor says honestly. Mario and Peach gasps in shock.

"But how?"

"I'm afraid I don't know the answer Mister Mario. It seems that everyday she's unconscious, she falls deeper into the coma. I estimate that if she doesn't awaken in 2 weeks, then she'll be in that coma permanently." Dr Toadley says honestly. Peach's hands fly to her mouth as fresh tears start to roll down her cheeks. Mario is shocked as well, but puts on a brave face for Peach's sake, and asked the question they both want the answer to.

"How can we wake her up before that happens?"

"I'm afraid we can't. She has to wake up on her own. I'm sorry I don't have better news to tell you both. I will take my leave now. I will come back to see how she's doing tomorrow."

"Thank you Doctor Toadley." Mario says as the doctor nods, and walks on the bedroom. He slowly turns to his girlfriend, who is sitting on the bed, rubbing her daughter's light brown hair as tears start fall down her face faster, not saying any words. Mario kneels toward her, and watches her with concern. They stand in their positions in silence for a couple of minutes, until Peach breaks the silence.

"I'm going to lose her." Peach says surprisingly, shocking Mario.

"What?"

"I'm going to lose her, just like I lost her father." Mario stands up, and sits on the bed beside her. She turns to face him with tear stained, red eyes.

"No, you're not. She's gonna make it. She's gonna get out of this."

"How can you be so sure she will?"

"Because Felic is a smart girl. She gets that from her mother and father's side. She can find a way out of this. She's been in tight situations like this before, and she can find a way." Mario says, comforting her. She looks back at Felicity, then back at Mario. She smiles at Mario, and leans on his shoulder.

"You're right. She will find a way to come back to us, like she have done before. We have to have faith in her, like she has with us. Thank you for making remember that," Peach says as she kisses Mario on the cheek. He puts his arm around her and they both continue looking at the 13 year old, silently hoping that she'll find a way to come back to them, and everyone else that love and care about her so deeply.

_So, is it really a dream? Or is it something more? Will Felicity find out a way to get back home to the future? Can she help the Merry Men defeat Prince Flavio? Will I be accepted into St. John's University? All these questions will be answered on the next chapter of "The Adventures of Mario Hood" (The last one will be answered today, with a yes I hope.) This is Hopefaith2 signing off. See ya!_


	3. The Forming of A Plan

**_Merry Christmas Everyone! And, if you don't celebrate it, then Happy Holidays! This is my Christmas gift to you guys! A new chapter! So, please read and review, and have a merry merry Christmas, and joyful holidays! By the way, I am pleased to announce that I got accepted in St John's University with a scholarship! Anyways, on to the newest chapter! Enjoy!  
_**

It's daylight in Shershroom Forest. Felicity is sleeping on a mat in the secret hideout for the Merry Men. Her converse sneakers (her favorite pair of shoes) are next toward the sleeping girl. She opens her eyes, sits up and looks around her surroundings. _How the heck did I get here? I don't even remember moving over here either. What was I doing before?_ Hey eyes widen as the memories from the day before flood back into her mind, even the talk she had with Mario Hood before. _Oh wait! Now I remember! It was right after I finished healing the men._

_*Flashback*_

It is nighttime in the secret hideout of the Merry Men at Shershroom Forest. Felicity has just finished healing the last of the injured and/or sick merry men. She sits her back against the wall of the cave and sighs. She closes her eyes and tries to get some sleep, since she's very tired.

"Excuse me miss Felicity? Are you still awake?" They young girl opens her eyes to see Mario Hood looking at her with worry and concern. She screams and jumps off the wall, onto the fall, startled by his sudden appearance. She's breathing even more heavily due to his sudden appearance.

"I"m sorry! I didn't mean to scare you! Are you alright?" The young girl's breathing become lighter and she gets up to face him.

"Don't scare a sistah like that!"

"We're related?" Mario asks with confusion.

"Never mind. I'm fine. I'm just really tired from healing all your men, who are all good as new. They all should be ready to rob once again." The young girl says as she's breathing pretty heavily, and closes her eyes. Mario kneels toward the young girl and moves some of her hair out of her face, so he can get a better look of her wounds.

"They're not as bad as before. I think you're healing powers are the cause for that. Still I don't want you to overexert yourself, so eat this. You face will be healed in no time." Mario Hood says as he hands her a small, red and white mushroom. She softly and delicately pushes his hand back.

"Oh no. I can't accept this. You already done so much for me. Sides, you should keep for this your men. They need it more than I do."

"Please, miss Felicity. Consider this is a gift for all you've done for us. I know you cannot use your magic to heal yourself, so let us heal you. It'll make us feel a lot better, and less concerned about you if you did." Mario says as he puts the mushroom in her hands. The young girl sighs and eats the mushroom. A few seconds later, the injuries on her face are healed.

"Thanks Mario."

"You're very welcome. You know, you remind me of someone very important in my life."

"I do? How?"

"She was kind hearted, selfless, and compassionate as you were. She even doubted herself the same way you doubt yourself. You and her look alike too. If I didn't know any better, you two could pass off as being cousins,or something of the sort."

"What was she like?" Felicity asks curiously. Mario Hood sits down next to her after he catches her full attention. He sighs and smile as he start to reminisce.

"I've known her since we were children. She was beautiful. Golden yellow hair that was so long and beautiful. Beautiful blue eyes that shine wherever she was. Her skin was fair wintry cream color. Her voice was like heaven. If you ever heard her speak, you feel like you were." Felicity look at Mario. _What girl has he known since he was a kid? She sounds way too familiar to me.  
_

"So what's her name?"

"Peach. Peach Toadstool." Felicity's eyes widen in shock at Mario's answer. She turns to face the other wall and goes deep in though, as she's having a vision of the future. _No way! Mar known Mom since they were kids? But, he and Lou lived in Brooklyn, so that's not possible. Maybe, this isn't a dream or a joke as I first thought. Maybe, this really is the past._

"Felicity? Are you alright?" Mario asks with worry and concern. She snaps out of her trance, and looks back at him.

"I'm fine. I was just thinking. So, um, what happened to you and her? Why didn't you guys keep in touch?"

"Keep in touch? How could we keep touching?" Felicity rolls her eyes and lets out a heavy sigh. _I keep forgetting I'm in the 13th century, not 2010. I can't use as much slang anymore._

"I mean. How come you two didn't keep communicating with each other?"

"Well, I had to leave my past life behind me when I became Mario Hood. Before I was Mario Hood, I was Sir Mario of Vista Hill. I had enough with the injustices of Prince Flavio, and decided to become Mario Hood. Before I left, I told her before I left that I will always love her, and we would see each other again."

"Have you seen her yet?"

"No, I haven't." Mario says sadly as he looks down on the ground. _The Mario I know would never be this down and depressed. He's the one who's always lift everyone else's spirits up. _Felicity puts her hand comfortingly on his back. He raises his saddened face to her smiling, beaming face.

"Don't worry Mario. I'm sure you'll see her again. Maybe, sooner than you know."

"How can you know? You cannot see the future."

"Let's just say I get these feelings about things once in a while, and they haven't let me down yet. You guys will be reunited once again."

"Thank you miss Felicity."

"Call me Felic, please. The miss part is so unnecessary."

"How about I call you Felicity for now?"

"Deal." The young girls as makes loud yawn and carefully puts her head on his shoulder, but Mario Hood doesn't realize her actions.

"So, Felicity, do you have someone you want to see again too?" Mario Hood asks as he turns his head toward his head the young girl, and finds her soundly asleep. _She even looks so peaceful and beautiful like her when she sleeps. Why are there so many similarities between them? I doubt they never met each other before. Maybe, this and Felicity's words are signs from the Star Spirits_. _Maybe they're telling me that I will see Peach again._ Mario smiles at the young girl, and picks her up bridal style. He walks toward his mat, and puts her on it carefully, but before taking off her shoes and setting them beside her. He takes the cover and pulls it over her body. The young girl slightly stirs, but quickly returns to her slumber right after. Mario Hood walks back toward the men, but not before turning back to the sleeping child.

"Get some rest Felicity. You truly earned it and you place in the Merry Men. Don't let anyone tell you different." He says to her. He turns around and walks back to the men.

_*End Flashback*_

Felicity gets up from the mat and is about to walk out of the "room" when she stops and realizes something.

"I should probably wash up and change my clothes first. It would look weird to still be stuck in that dress, especially since I'm a merry man now. Or girl. Or whatever I am now." The young girl goes out of the cave through the back, and spots a watering hole. She looks around to see if anyone's around a couple of times.

"The coast is clear, and just to makes sure, barria salphin!" The young girl casts a spell around the watering hole to make sure no one come through it. She quickly washes her body (Stop imagining it you pervs), and her hair. She magically changes her long gown into something more appropriate for her surroundings, like a shirt of the same color, and a pair of blue Capri's. She puts on her sneakers, and her hair in a ponytail, and walks toward the front of the cave where Mario Hood is discussing a plan to the men. Letting her shyness get the best of her, she stands there, and listens on to the discussion instead of joining them.

"Prince Flavio's carriage with him and his taxes of the week will be here tomorrow. Til then, we need a plan on how to steal it without him knowing. Any ideas?"

" A distraction?" A young chimps named Diddy Kong asked. The young chimp is wearing only a red tunic, with no stockings, and a red archer's hat like Mario's, but it's a darker red color.

"Great idea Diddy. Any ideas on a distraction?"

"We could street performers!" A goomba with a blue archer's hat on, otherwise known as Goombario, says almost excitedly.

"Not what I'm thinking of, but I like the way you're heading with that Goombario. It has to be something he wouldn't except. Something he's never seen before."

"Does he believe in the supernatural?" A small, faint voice asked. The men look around to find the source of the voice, and to their surprise, it's F\elicity standing there shyly. Mario Hood smiles as he sees the young girl awake, and well.

"Yes. He's a giant believer in the supernatural. Why? What are you thinking Felicity?" Mario asks as all the men stare at in her with curiosity and content. She takes a deep breath, and starts walking to them.

"Well, I was thinking that if we need a distraction, then we could use something related to the supernatural. He'll definitely pull over the carriage for something like that."

"And do you have in mind Felicity?" Little Luigi asks with curiosity.

"Well, maybe for a distraction, maybe someone can dressed as a fortune teller and read him his fortune, He'll be so interested in them that he won't realize his lost his precious taxes until they unload it. Any maybe, we can get all the guards to want their fortunes read too."

"But, how will a fortune teller distract all of them for so long without them getting suspicious?"

"That's easy. What's the one thing a man can't resist, no matter how hard he tries?" Felicity asks, gaining more confidence and bravery as she talks. After a few minutes of silence, she rolls her eyes in ignorance.

"Women!" A series of loud "oh!"s are heard throughout the cave. She shakes her head, and continues where she left off.

"Anyways, if we use a really beautiful woman as the fortune teller, they'll be so distracted by her beauty and fortunes, that they won't know what hit them till after it does, and we'll be long gone when that happens." Mario beams at the young girl with pride and happiness. He walk up to the girl, and surprisingly hugs her very tightly, shocking both her and the men. He lets her go before she has anytime to react, and turn toward the Men.

"That is a great idea, Felicity! You are a genius. All in favor of Felicity's idea say 'I'."

"I!"

"All oppose?"

"Nay!" The group looks toward a Koopa Troopa with an two bandages on his right cheek, making an X shape, a blue shell, and a red scarf around his neck. His name is Kooper.

"How do you guys know if this plan by _her_ will even work? She could betraying us and working with Prince Flavio without us even knowing! Are you guys really gonna put your trust in some girl with magic powers that we just met yesterday?" Kooper screams at them. Mario Hood is about to go deal with him, but Felicity stops him, and she walks toward Kooper by herself.

"You're right. Maybe my plan won't work out as it's planned. Maybe we'll be caught and be hanged for it. But, it doesn't hurt to try to get the innocent citizens' money back from the greedy, ruthless pig of a prince. I can understand your doubt in this plan and me. I'm doubting this plan and myself right now. Despite this, I 'm still going to try my best and my hardest to get that money back to the people that need it most. You don't have to trust me, but you can help me. So, can I count on your help?" Felicity says sincerely and honestly. Kooper looks at her for a few minutes, then takes her hand. She helps him up, and they smile toward each other. The mood is broken by Mario, cheerful and happy as ever.

"Alright lady and gentlemen, here's how the plan is going to commence." Mario Hood says as everyone gathers around him to hear the plan to take back the people's hard earned money that might succeed or fail.

_*That's Chapter 3 guys. Just to let you guys know, there's a poll on my profile about this story. What do you want to see in this story? Pick your choices on the poll! This is Hopefaith2 saying see ya!*_


	4. A Silent and Sneaky Robbery

**_Hey everyone! Hopefaith2 here bringing you the fourth chapter of my fourth story. This one took me a few days to write out, but almost a week to type out due to school (the downfall about being a senior). This chapter has some humor and a little bit of touching scenes, and some scenes that make you say eww. Anyways, read and review! Enjoy!_**

The next day…

A white and golden carriage is riding through Shershroom Forest. The carriage, driven by Yoshis and Koopa Troopas controlling them, with Goombas running around the carriage, is carrying the Prince Flavio, Kamek, his royal adviser, and the collected taxes of the week. Prince Flavio is wearing his usual attire, which is a read jacket, green pants, and a white ascot. However, he is now wearing a long red robe on his back, a golden crown on his head instead of his usual red pirate's hat. Flavio a yellow being with curly purple hair under his crown. He enjoys believing that he is a fearless, brilliant man that others idolize and envy, but in reality, he is hated and unpopular by the people. His adviser, Kamek, is not hard to describe. He is an old but powerful Magikoopa. He is wearing a pair of round spectacles and a set of blue robes, complete with a blue wizard's hat. Both the brim of his hat and the edges of his sleeves are white. He is always seen with his scepter, a golden stick with a red jewel at the end.

"Tell me, Kamek, how much did we receive this week from those peasants?"

"Well, Your Majesty, this week we have received about 500 coins. The 500 coins brings our total to 5,000 coins this month."

"Excellent! All those coins! All for me! And the chest?"

"The chest is on the top of the carriage, heavily guarded of course, so no one, not even Mario Hood, can take it away from you."

"That Mario Hood! Always taking what's rightfully mine, and giving it away to those dirty, greedy peasants! As if they deserve more than me! The prince and their ruler!"

"Of course not Your Majesty. If Mario Hood does show up, he and his Merry Men will be no match for our men."

"He better not. There are rumors around my kingdom that he has enlisted a new member into his group of fugitives. They say that this new member is different than the others. It has an ability that no other member, or person in this kingdom possesses."

"Oh sire, those are just gossip between the peasants, hoping that Mario Hood would "save the day". I assure you that this new member will be no threat to you." The prince nods and they continue to enjoy the scenery. Far ahead of the carriage and the road, the Merry Men are setting up a medium sized, brown table. The table is covered by a lavender colored table mat, with a crystal ball on top, and two chairs, one on each side. Mario Hood, Little Luigi, Toad, Kooper, Donkey Kong, a giant gorilla with a red tie with yellow "DK" initials on it, and his nephew Diddy Kong. They are all in front of a tree for some reason, waiting impatiently.

"Felicity."

"No!"

"Come on, Felicity. Let's see how you look."

"No way Jose."

"Who's Jose?"

"That's not the point. I'm not coming out from behind this tree!"

"You can't stay behind that tree forever."

"Yes I can. Watch me." Felicity says in defiance from behind the tree. The rest of the men groan in annoyance and impatience. Mario Hood sighs and walks closer to the tree.

"Felicity, why are hiding behind the tree? This was your idea in the first place."

"I know this was my idea, but when I said really beautiful woman should be the fortune teller, I meant a really beautiful woman! Not me! I'm not beautiful enough to play the role!"

"Felicity, you are a very pretty girl. Prince Flavio will fall for your looks and charm. And with that outfit on, he'll be drawn to you immediately."

"But Mario, do I really have to do this?"

"Think about all the people you'll be helping, Felicity. All the citizens will get their hard earned money back from Prince Flavio's ridiculous stupid taxes. This will be one step closer to defeating him once and for all! What do you say to that?"

"Fine! I'll do it. But for the people's sake." Felicity says as she finally comes out from behind the tree. She's wearing a a white shirt with puffy sleeves that are off the shoulders, a large, brown belt that is over her waist, and a pink skirt that is reaches a little below her knees. She also has a pink headpiece wrapped around her head, but her now curly hair is on her shoulders. She is wearing her converse sneakers, since she doesn't have any other pairs of shoes to wear. The men stare at her with shock at how well she looked in the getup. Felicity's self consciousness gets the best of her, and she slowly moves back to the tree.

"Wow Felicity! You look amazing in that outfit!" Toad says cheerfully, as the teenager blushes a light pink color.

"Yeah. You really look like a real fortune teller right now." Luigi says, with Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong cheering in the background, as a sign of them agreeing with him. Felicity's light pink blush slowly turns into a crimson red color. Mario Hood walks toward her, puts his hands on her shoulders, and puts a smile of pride on his face.

"See? I told you."

"Yeah, you did. Thanks guys." The sounds of a carriage is heard, which signals that they're coming close.

"Alright men! Get into your places, and wait for my signal!" The group heads into their hiding spots. Only Mario Hood and Felicity remain in the clearing. Felicity starts to tremble in nervousness, but mostly fear as her breathing starts to quicken. Mario looks at her, walks toward her and rubs her back soothingly.

"Felicity? What's wrong?"

"Mario, I'm scared. What if he sees right though me? What will we do?" Felicity says with fear in her voice as she trembles. Mario takes her in his arms, and rubs her hair soothingly.

"Don't worry Felicity. If that idiot prince somehow finds out, I swear I won't let him hurt you. Everything will work out for the best. Just distract him as long as you can. Leave the rest to us. Okay?" Felicity nods, not saying a word. The sounds of a carriage comes closer, interrupting the sentimental moment between the two of them. They let go and Mario goes into his spot, but not before he gives her another look of encouragement. The young girl takes a deep breath, and fixes her get up for the challenge ahead._ Here goes everything._

In the Carriage...

Flavio is looking at the window, hoping for something interesting to happen when suddenly

"Fortunes! Come get your fortunes revealed! Get em' while they're hot!" The voice suddenly attracts the prince's attention.

"Kamek! Did you hear that?"

"Hear what sire?"

"Someone is giving fortunes! How I do love getting my fortune told to me. Stop the carriage at the fortune teller!"

"Sire, are you sure it's a real fortune teller? And not Mario Hood in disguise?"

"Of course I'm sure. That melodious voice can only come from a young woman! Ah! There she is!" The carriage stops at a small brown table covered by a lavender colored table mat, and a crystal ball on top of it. There stands a caramel toned young woman, with light brown eyes, wearing a a white shirt with puffy sleeves that are off the shoulders, a large, brown belt that is over he waist, and a pink skirt that is reaches a little below her knees. She also has a pink headpiece wrapped around her head, but her curly, light brown hair is on her shoulders. A Koopa Troopa walks toward the door, and opens it, revealing the Prince Flavio and his adviser, Kamek. Prince Flavio cannot help but stare at the young girl, which makes her feel a little uncomfortable, but she puts on her bravest face and most enthusiastic smile to the two men.

"Your majesty. It is a honor to be in your presence. What brings you to my humble little stand?" The young girl says in a sweet, innocent tone as she curtsies to the prince and adviser.

"Rise my dear. I have come to have my fortune read, since you are a fortune teller."

"Of course your majesty. Please, have a seat, and I will read your fortune." The prince sits in a chair and the young girl sits on the opposite chair. Kamek eyes the young girl suspiciously, not trusting her at all. Kamek leans next to the prince and whispers in his ear.

"Sire? Do you think that there is a possibility that this fortune teller might be the new member to the Merry Men? "

"Why in the world would you think that? She's the total opposite of them. She's sweet, innocent, and most importantly, a woman. Do you really think that Mario Hood would be dumb enough to allow a woman, yet alone a girl to join?"

"You're right sire. I apologize for doubting your judgement."

"It's all right Kamek. Do not mind him my dear. He's very paranoid since this "Mario Hood" debuted in my kingdom. Now my dear, tell me my fortune. And may I say, you are a very beautiful fortune teller." The prince says in seductive way, causing the girl to blush and be creeped out by him. _Wow. He's really falling for this whole thing._ She smiles at him, and start to look into the ball.

Meanwhile...

Up in the trees above the carriage, Mario Hood, Little Luigi, Toad, Donkey Kong, Diddy Kong, Goombario, and Kooper are waiting for the cue from Mario Hood to strike. For now, they're watching Felicity's progress with Prince Flavio and Kamek. She already has him seated and telling him his "fortune".

"I hope she knows what she's doing. She'll be in deep trouble if she's caught." Kooper say nervously as he watches her laughing at the prince's supposedly funny jokes (but they never are).

"From the looks of it up here, she has everything under control." Goombario says in shock and disbelief.

"That girl never ceases to amaze me. Everyday, she does something more extraordinary than the last. So when do we strike?" Little Luigi says as he looks to Mario, who is staring at the scene taking place.

"Give her a few more minutes. When she has him completely under her control, we'll strike."

"How will we know that?"

"When he's truly unable to resist her fortunes for him, and her girlish charms of course." Mario says sheeplishly, and the men continues watching Felicity's progress. As of now, the young girl put her hands on the ball and is looking into it.

"Oh crystall ball of the magical arts, show me the fortune of this fine, important, good looking, and noble man." Felicity says while giving Flavio a seductive look, which start to drive the man crazy. Kamek even looks interested into what the young girl says. Suddenly, the balls starts to glow a lavender color as her eyes start to wide. Suddenly, a picture appears in the ball. The ball shows a image of an archery contest, where Mario Hood is apprehended by his gaurds, and is about to be sentenced to death by Prince Flavvio. Both men are loving what they see (because it's the actual truth, which is coincidental that she was actually having a vision just then.),

"Amazing! Wouldn't you agree sire?" Kamek asks Flavio, but Flavio doesn't hear his question, as he's completely foucsed on the image of him capturing Mario Hood in delight.

In the meantime, Mario Hood is extremely pleased with Felicity's distraction, doing the job extremely well. _I wonder if she can really see the future._ Mario turns his thoughts to the situation at hand.

"Alright men. While they're completely distracted, we get the coins as quietly as we can." The others nod to his command in obedience. (Cue Mission Impossible theme!)The group quickly, but quietly gets out of their hiding spots. Mario Hood, Little Luigi and Goombario take out the goomba guards (Mario and Luigi jumped on them while Goombario headbonked them), Donkey Kong and Kooper take the chest off from the top of the carriage, and Diddy Kong and Toad, being the most nimble and quickest of the group, goes into the carriage and steals out coins from there too. A few minutes later, the gaurds are taken out, the chest is in the trees, and Diddy and Toad stole about 50 coins combined (which is really impressive for pulling that off in mere minutes). They all meet back in the tree.

"Everyone's here and accounted for?" Mario Hood asks while doing a head count. All seven are here and accounted for.

"Great job men! Now, we'll leave the rest to Felicity. She can wrap this up for us."

"The girl was actually true to her word. Imagine that." Kooper says in shock and astonishment. Mario Hood smiles as he looks at the young girl, charming the prince so well. The vision finally ends, astonishing both Kamek and Prince Flavio. Prince Falvio jumps in glee.

"Kamek! Did you see that? I capture Mario in a archery contest! Why in the world did I not think of this before! Come Kamek! We have a contest to set up! But before we go, I would like to see you there, at my crowning momemnt when I capture the ruffian." Prince Flavio says cheerfully to Kamek and in a seductive manner to Felicity. _Ewww! He's a total pedo! Gross! Mario owes me big time for this!_

"I would be very honored to attend. But I warn you my prince, what I've shown my be the future, but it may not be the accurate future. the future is always changing, and what I've shown you may not happen."

"Thank you for the warning my dear. Now let's be off Kamek! Good day miss..."

"Esmerelda." Felicity says the first name off the top of head.

'Esmerelda. A beautiful name for a beautiful young lady. Good day." Prince Flavio says before he takes her left hand and kisses it (Felicity forced herself to keep a straight face). He and Kamek enter the carriage. The carriage drives off, unknown to them that they've just been robbed. As soon as they are out of view, Felicity gets up from the chair, and breathes a huge sigh of relief. The Men come of the tree, with the chest and all, and walk toward the young girl to cheer for her.

"Way to go Felicity!"

"That was amazing!"

"You really fooled them!"

"You did extremely well Felicity. I told you he would fall for you right away."

"Thanks Mar. He's setting up an archery contest to try and capture you, and he actually manages to capture you and send you to death! What are we gonna do about that?"

"Well, I guess I have to be more careful when I enter." Everyone turn to him in shock and awe at his choice of words.

"But Mario, why are entering, even though you know they'll be looking for you?"

"Because she'll be there. And I'll finally see her again after all this time." Mario says softly, causing Felicity to smile.

"She sure will. And I betcha she'll be happy to see you again too Mario Hood." Mario Hood nods and smiles wholeheartedly toward the young girl. Little Luigi starts to grumble in annoyance. Felicity walks toward him and whisper in his ear.

"And I'm very sure that she has a very beautiful brunette as her lady in waiting as well." Felicity says in a somewhat know-it-all tone, causing the green man to blush a reddish color.

"Fine. I guess I can go to."

"Alright everyone, let's head home and figure out who to give this money to. After we give the money out, we'll grab some dinner and get to bed. We have a big day tomorrow. Let's-a go." Mario Hood says as he and the rest of the members walk back to the secret hideout.

At the castle...

"IV'E BEEN ROBBED AGAIN? DAMN YOU MARIO HOOD!"

_Ha ha ha! A hilarious way to end this chapter for now. Next chapter, we'll check up on Mario and the gang in the present, and see how well they're coping with the news. Esmerelda is from the movie "The Hunchback of Notre Dame", which was surprisingly rated G, but it was the 90s, back when Disney was awesome. 90s baby for life! And, Flavio is the same Flavio from the game "Paper Mario: The Thousand Year Door". The greedy captain from the game who became the second richest guy in Rougeport after his boat got destroyed. If you want to know more about him, look him up on Mario Wiki. Anyways, until the next chapter, this is Hopefaith2 signing off. See ya soon!_


	5. Peach's Feelings and Intentions Revealed

**_Hey everyone! Firstly, I wanna apologize for taking so long to update this story. At first, I didn't know how to continue this story after Chapter 5, so I kinda put it in the back burner till I thought of something. After a while, I kinda forgot about the story in general, and started working on other stories. In one of my reviews for one of my new stories, someone who goes by the name Phoenix-LOL asked me when I was going to update Mario Hood. Her review made me realize and remember the story. After that, I started planning at the most three chapters of this story in my idea book. This is one of the chapters I planned. Chapters 6 and 7 will most likely be up during nest week because I'm off the entire week due to Spring Break! So, after a long, long, very long wait (which I will never ever make you viewers ever do ever again), here is Chapter 5 of "Mario Hood". Read and review as always. Enjoy!_**

* * *

Mushroom Kingdom: Present Day

Back in the Present Day Mushroom Kingdom, Peach is still in Felicity's room. She still sits in the same spot she the last time we checked up on them in chapter 3. She hasn't eaten, nor slept for those days, and you clearly see that the lack of sleep and food is starting to take a toll on her. On the bed, Felicity hasn't changed or stirred from her last chapter, where she as discovered with a bruise, and a bloody lip on her young face. Outside the bedroom, Mario, Luigi, and Daisy, are standing, looking on the pink princess with very worried expressions on their faces, especially Mario. Deep down, it slowly kills him inside seeing the woman he loves with the beautiful, kind hearted, loving personality wither away to nothing, as he did once before, when she found her older brother died. When she found that her older brother died through his daughter three years ago, she stayed in her room for almost two weeks. The only reason why she came out of her room was because of Felicity's words telling her how he wouldn't want her to be like this at all. Now, one of the things that would usually raise her spirits up is the reason why she's so depressed. She's currently singing the lullaby her mother sang to her when she was a child.

"I can't take this! I just can't stand here and watch the woman I love wither away like this! We need to do something fast!" Mario screams in anger.

"Bro calm down! We'll figure out an idea first! We can't go barge in and drag her out!"

"Luigi's right. Peach isn't going to give in easily. We have to reason with her somehow."

"Felic wouldn't want her to be like this at all. She would want to be enjoying her life, like Eddie did. Maybe we could use the same reasons Felic did before!"

"You think that would work bro?"

"it's worth a shot Weegee. We have to try. I'm sure Felic would at least wants us to to do that." Mario says as he slowly enters the bedroom. Peach remains in her position, not noticing the door opening and closing. Mario slowly takes a seat onto the bed next to her, as Luigi and Daisy anxiously wait near the door for the signal from Mario to enter.

"Hey."

"Hey." Peach says without taking her eyes off her daughter.

"I made breakfast, and it didn't turn into a fire this time. It actually turned out good for once." Mario says, making the princess release a small chuckle.

"No thank you, Mario. I'm not very hungry."

"Well, how about getting some sleep later? It's a beautiful day to fall asleep under a tree and stay there for a few hours."

"I'm not tired Mario." Mario sighs at the princess' responses. _If I can only manage to get her some food and sleep._

"Peach, this can't go on like this. You need some food and sleep. And don't tell me you don't, because we can all tell that you're starving and tired. Why can't you get something to eat and get some sleep?"

"Because I can't leave her. She wouldn't have wanted me to."

"No, Felicity would have wanted you to eat and get tons of sleep, no matter what's her situation. She would still wanted you to take care of herself while she's dealing with whatever she was facing. Now what's the real reason why you're staying?" Mario says as he stands up from the bed to face her while he's raising his voice.

"I already told you Mario. I'm staying because she wouldn't have wanted me to leave."

"You're lying to me Peach. You and I both know she would have wanted you to take care of yourself, and not to put your life on hold because of her. She would never forgive yourself if something happened because of her."

"I'm not lying to you Mario. I don't want her to be alone. Why can't you understand that?" Peach says as she too, gets up from the bed, and raises her voice to the same level as Mario's.

"Because you and I both know she can handle doing things alone. She's already done it many times before. She fought Bowser and King Boo on her own a year ago, and she not only managed to get help, but she also defeated an evil witch on her own just a couple of months are you making this time so different?"

"I am not making this any different from the others!"

"Yes you are! You and both know that you are! So, why are really staying here Peach?"

"BECAUSE I DON'T WANT TO LEAVE AND COME BACK TO FIND OUT THAT I LOST HER!" Peach screams as loud as she possibly can, while tears stream out of her eyes. Mario, Luigi, and Daisy (who are still at the door) are taken back by that reason. They had expected a selfish reason, but this was the total opposite of what they expected.

"What do you mean by that?"

"You know how I lost my parents a few years after you and Luigi left for Brooklyn?"

"Yes I do." Peach silently nods, and walks toward the window, and looks outside of it.

"Well, I lost my parents when I was five. I left the castle for safety against Bowser's now deceased father, King Morton Koopa Sr.. My father and Bowser's father fought to the death in the throne room. My mother, was already killed by him when she sent Toadsworth and I somewhere safe from the Koopa Army. When the battle was finished, Bowser's father was finally killed by my father. However, due to the massive and very serious injuries Morton Sr. gave him, he died instantly on the spot due to them. The Toads told me that his words was that he loved my brother and I, and he knew that we would be a great rulers to the Kingdom when the time come. I was eventually sent back to the Castle after it was safe. When I tried to find my parents, I couldn't find them. I didn't know what happened to them until Edward told me the softest way he could. Edward and I were all that was left of our family, and when he left, I begged him not to leave me like our parents did. He promised me that he would find a way back to me and the Kingdom soon. I waited 9 years. 9 long, hard, years for him to return back. After he left, King Morton Koopa Sr.'s son, Bowser took an interest in me and my kingdom. He wanted me to hand over my kingdom to him by any way necessary. But, after a while, he started to fall in love with me, and wanted me to be his wife and queen. Naturally, I refused, but as you know, he wouldn't take no for an answer. That's where you and Luigi came back into the picture again. And that day, three years ago when you and Felicity saved me, she reminded me so much of Edward. She had his eyes, his smile, his confidence, and so much more. When she told me she was my niece, I was hoping for him to come back too. But, when she told me he died a month before he came here, I was crushed. That's why I didn't want to believer her. He promised he would come back to me in some way. I didn't realize it then, but I did when she saved Daisy and I for the first time. I felt like I was looking at her father when she came out. If I leave her now, I'm afraid I'm going to lose so quick and suddenly like I did with her father. I would have felt the same way when I found out he died, but ten times worse. I didn't want to feel that way again, so I wanted to stay with her, so I wouldn't feel like that ever again." She turns back around and takes a few steps toward Mario. Then she stops, looks at Felicity, and goes down on her knees and bursts out crying.

"I know that sounds extremely selfish, and you're right, but I just didn't want to lose her so quickly like I did with everyone else. That's why I get so worried about you and Luigi when you both fight Bowser. I'm scared I'll lose you so quickly too. I'm a horrible person for thinking so selfishly like this." Mario, feeling much sympathy for his girlfriend, slowly walks up to her, and gets down on his knees as well. Slowly, but carefully, he takes her in his arms, and soothes the crying princess.

"No, you're not Peach. You are never a horrible person for thinking that. I understand why you feel like that, but that doesn't you neglect yourself like this till you're nothing. You have to remember Felicity lost her parents like you. You're the closet she has to her father that she has left. How do you think she would feel if she found out you died so suddenly when she finally got out of her coma? She would be as crushed as you were when you found out bout Ed. You wouldn't want her to go through the same feelings you did would you?"

"No, I would never want her to go through that. Never."

"Then take care of yourself, so when she wakes up, she'll her mother who she loves so much right by her side again."

"You're right, but I don't wanna leaver her alone." Peach says as she turns to her sleeping daughter.

"Then I'll stay with her, so she won't be alone. You can come back when you get some food and sleep in your system alright?"

"Thank you Mario. You don't really have to do this, but I know you want to." Peach says as she kissed him on the lips, and it's clear that Mario missed dearly. Peach slowly gets up and goes out of the room, where she's greeted by Luigi, and Daisy, and the three of them go down the stairs to get something to eat. Mario sighs happily as he gets up and sits in Peach's spot on Felicity's bed. He moves some hair out of her face as he looks down at her sadly.

"You've gotten your mother so worked up over you. But that isn't your fault kiddo, because she's always like this. Believe me, I know. But, she's not the only one worrying about you. You cousin Daisy, Luigi, and everyone in the kingdom's worried sick about you. And me...I know that you'll find a way out of this because you always manage to. I can't imagine life here without your happy, energetic, funny, sweet self being around. Who else am I gonna watch Yankees and Giants game with? Who else is gonna help me fix karts on the weekend? And who else am I gonna walk home from school, and tell me all the things she did at school today?" Mario wipes a few tears from his eyes, and puts a smile on his face almost immediately.

"The point I'm trying to make is that there's no one else like you in the whole Mushroom World, and we can't our lives without you kiddo. Please, find a way to come back to us. Find a way to come back to the people that love you so much. You can beat this coma Felic. You beat an evil witch. I have no doubt you can come out of this coma, and back to us once again. Don't ever forget that we all love you so much." Mario says as he kisses the young girl on her forehead, and continues to watch over her silently. However, unknown to Mario, two Koopa Troopas are currently spying on him, as well as everyone else in the castle to find out valuable information to use.

"You hear that? Peach's kid's in a coma. They don't know if she'll come out of it or not! We gotta tell King Bowser bout this!"

"How can he use that girl's coma as a way to get the princess to marry him? You see how this whole thing affected her, and stuff. She'll be skin and bones if we nab her now. And Kig Bowser will definitely not like that at all."

"You're right. Hey! Our mission was to find valuable info the King can use to get Peach to marry him. We're not supposed to over think the situation, and stuff. We're minions. We don't think. All we're supposed to do is just obey orders from our superiors."

"Yeah you're right. Let's go tell King Bowser bout this."

"Dang straight I'm right. No wonder King Bowser beats your ass tons of time."

"He knew I was right. He just didn't want to admit until it actually happened."

"Well of course you were right. We all knew that he doesn't make a lot of bright ideas. We were just too frightened to say anything against him because he would most likely roast our asses if we did."

"True. true. Let's get a move on back to base." One of the Koopa Troopas says as thy both head back to Bowser's Castle in the Dark Lands, wondering what plans Bowser would make up with the information they would give him to his advantage.

* * *

**_Oh snap! This is where the plot thickens not only in the past, but in the present too ladies and gents! What will Bowser have planned for the gang? Will it help Felicity and Peach, or will it hurt everyone else? The answers to those questions will be NOT be up until chapter 8 or 9. Chapters 6 and 7 re the long waited and anticipated archery contest! What will happen there! By the way, I'm going to assume that Mario is a Yankees and Giants Fan ( not because I am. Aw who am I kidding it is because I am.) Stay tuned for the next chapter of " The New Adventures of Mario Hood". Until then, this is Hopefaith2 saying Hasta luego! See ya!_**


	6. Preparing for the Contest of the Century

**_Hey everybody! I know it's only been 4 days since the last chapter was update, but I really wanted to make up for all the time I lost writing this story, so I'm making it up to you guys by typing up Chapter 6 and 7, which will be updated by the end of the week. Because of that, I only have 3 days to type and update the 7th one, which is the on you all been waiting for (AHHHHHHHH!). But have no fear, I can do it if I stop procrastinating, because I'm a horrible procrastinator. Anyways, read and review, and mostly and lastly, enjoy!_**

Mushroom Kingdom, 13th Century

Peach's Room

In a bedroom at Prince Flavio's castle, a young woman is putting on her dress of her most favorite color, pink. The young woman has wintry cream skin, blond hair, and eyes as blue as sapphire. Her pink dress is long as it touches the floor, and in her hair is a small tiara that has a classic, but elegant heart design with a dangling teardrop crystal in the middle of it. The whole tiara is covered with tiny diamonds. After she is finished getting dressed, she dances around her room with happiness and hope as she hums a happy tune. _I can't wait to see him again! After all these years_,_ I'm finally seeing him again! I hope he still feels the same way about me as he did when he left._ As she continues to dance and hum, a knock is heard on her door.

"Peach! Open up! It's me!" The young woman, whose name is revealed to be Peach, dances her way to the door, and opens it up for her best friend in the whole kingdom, a woman about the same age as Peach's with short auburn hair, and is wearing a yellow dress that also touches the floor, and tiara that has a beautiful floral pattern, with loops at each end and a chain to hold it in place. The brunette beauty is currently giving her best friend a quizzical look as she crosses her arms at the doorway.

"Oh Daisy! Come in! Come in!" Peach says with glee as she literally drags her into her room. Daisy, or her full name, Lady Daisy Amelia Sarasa, the only daughter and child of Lord Sarasa of the desert land Sarasaland, another land in the Mushroom Kingdom. Many lords, and vassals have asked for this brunette beauty's hand in marriage, but she refused. They were all flamboyant, arrogant, conceited snobs who only wanted a wife as a prize, not a significant other or partner in anyway. Daisy never wants to become a trophy wife or any of the sort. She wants to be a wife to a man she loves, and loves her in return, as well as value her as person. Though she's starting to give up hope of ever finding her ideal man as the number of conceited, arrogant lords asking for her hand, including one certain, persistent underling of Prince Flavio who just won't take a dang hint, increases.

"Peach, what in the Mushroom World has gotten into you today? I've never seen you this happy since we were teenagers."

"Oh oldest and dearest friend Daisy, I'm so just excited! Today is the day I'll finally see him again! After these 5, long years, I'll finally see my dear beloved Mario!" Peach says as she's dancing and humming yet again. Her full name is Maid Peach Marian Toadstool, niece of King Toadstool. She lost her parents when she a toddler, and was raised by her grandfather Toadsworth, until he passed on due to natural causes when she was 12 years old. After his death, the King took her under his care. It was assumed that King Toadstool would have planned to make a good match for her years ago, since she indeed was beauty to behold that any lord, and even prince would be very lucky to have as a wife. However, King Toadstool did not believe in arraigned marriages, and only wished for his niece's happiness, with whatever man she chose to spend the rest of her life with.

"Peach, don't get so hopeful like this so quickly. How do you know if he will even show up to this archery contest today? Or if he's still in love with you after all these years? I mean, after five years of robbing that greedy, no good buffoon Flavio, he probably found someone new." Daisy says she Peach giggles at Daisy calling Flavio "a greedy, no good buffoon".

"I know because that's what my heart tells me. I know he still loves me as much as I still love him. And it's quite obvious that he'll show up at the contest today. When has Mario ever turned down a contest, let alone an archery contest before?"

"You have a point there girl. Man, I wish I could believe in a love like that. You make it sound so beautiful and magical. "

"You will Daisy! Who knows? Maybe you'll meet your special someone at the contest today!"

"Please! I'll most likely have that Waluigi keep pestering me about how I should be married to a man like him. Or some other jerk for that matter, reminding me about how unladylike it is not be married, or not even courted by a man. The nerve of them telling me what I should be. Like it's any of their business who I married, or if I marry at all!" Daisy exclaims as she sits down on Peach's not surprisingly pink bed.

"Don't you dare worry about them. They have no control over your choices. Remember, you're the one who chooses who to marry, not them. Don't let them tell you any different." Peach says comfortingly as she sits down besides her on the bed, and puts a hand on her shoulder with a hopeful smile on her face. Daisy returns the same look, now with renewed hope, to her best friend.

"Alright! Now that's out of the way, we have an archery contest to go to, and special men to meet today." Daisy says as she gets up from the bed, and winks at her, causing the blond haired beauty to giggle as she gets up as well.

"Yeah, so let's go!" Peach says as she grabs Daisy arm, and runs out of her bedroom in excitement, with Daisy following close behind (Not like she has a choice in the matter).

"Peach! Slow down! I know you're excited for the Contest and seeing Mario again, but this is ridiculous!" Daisy screams as she's dragged by Peach. Despite that, she is just as excited as Peach. _Maybe I will meet that special man today after all. _Daisy thinks as the women leave the room and head to the Archery Contest, with hope and love on their minds, and in their hearts._  
_

* * *

Prince Flavio's Room

In another bedroom of Prince Flavio's castle, one that is very decorated and very expensive, Prince Flavio stands in the middle of the room, standing on a box as his royal advisor, Kamek, helps him get dressed for the archery contest. He's wearing his finest robe encrusted with the most beautiful and expensive jewels and made by the finest silk in all the kingdom. Kamek, wearing a purple robe and hat that he wears for special occasions, such as the capture and hanging of Mushroom Kingdom's most wanted fugitive.

"Today is the Kamek! The day that blasted Mario Hood and his gang of hoodlums will be caught and hung! Are all the preparations required for the Archery Contest complete?"

"Yes sire. The no one will revolt or even question your decisions now. Those foolish commoners will fear you from now on!"

"Yes! After the contest is finished, I will capture those group of bandits and make those fools a perfect example of what happens when anyone tries to defy their rightful king."

"Excellent idea sire! I am finished with your wardrobe now." Kamek says as he steps back from the supposed king (even though we all know that he's still a prince and not yet king), and he magically summons a mirror in front of Flavio. Flavio looks at himself from top to bottom, and is certainly pleased with the results.

"Excellent job Kamek! I look like a million coins. Let's face it, I AM worth a millioncoins, perhaps even more than that? Wouldn't you agree Kamek?"

"Of course sire. You're worth at least 50 million coins. May I ask sire who is this guest you invited for the contest today?"

"Ah yes. Thank you for reminding Kamek. My guest is Sir Bowser Koopa of Dark Land. He's been at court a few times before over the years, like his father, rest his soul. The reason why he is here is because he has become very much in love with my dear friend's beautiful niece, Peach. He wishes to marry her and make her Lady Peach Koopa of Dark Land. Since I am not allowed to arraign her into a marriage with him, I figured we can make her fall in love with him so she wouldn't refuse his proposal when the time comes for him to propose."

"That's an excellent idea sire. There is no doubt in my mind that your ingenious plan will not fail. Maid Peach and Sir Bowser will be married in not time at all!"

"Of course Kamek. Now, let us go to the Contest. It starts in a couple of minutes, and a king must not be late to events such as this."

"Of course sire. Right this way." Kamek says as he opens the door for him, letting the prince go through the doorway first, then him following right after him while both parties laugh maniacally at sight of Mario Hood and his men on their knees, and at their mercy.

* * *

Merry Men's Hideout

"Come on guys! We're gonna miss the Contest at this rate we're going!" Mario says as he's waiting impatiently for the rest of the group to come out at the entrance of the Merry Men's secret Hideout. He's wearing a raggedy robe with a straw hat, and is carrying a poorly made bow and arrows_. At my only chance to see Peach again after all these years._

"Relax Mario. We won't miss the contest. Keep your disguise on, and live a little will ya?" Luigi says as he walks out of the entrance toward Mario Hood. He's wearing a white buttoned down shirt, with a green vest, and green pants to complete the assemble. His hair is done as it's pulled back in a very elegant style, and his hat is nowhere to be seen, most likely in his pocket.

"You look very good today. Do you believe in what Felicity told you a few days ago?"

"She may be a sorceress, but she's not a real fortune teller. This is my disguise for the Contest today, not to impress anyone. Nothing serious."

"Look Weeg-"

"I hate that nickname."

"Too bad. I'm keeping it. Look, I really think she can see the future for real. She told me that I would see Peach sooner than I thought, and here I am, about to participate in a archery contest and to see Peach again. After 5 long, hard years, I'll see the woman I love again. I just hope that she still loves me, and hasn't married some jerkish lord or prince yet."

"Mario, you have nothing to worry about. She stills love you after all this time. Felicity wouldn't say all this if she didn't love you still. Believe me as well as believe her." Luigi says as he puts a comforting hand on Mario's shoulder.

"Thanks Weeg. Where the heck is everybody else!"

"Clam down Mario. Koops and I are right here." Toad says as he and Koops walks toward them. Toad is wearing his usual outfit, while Koops is wearing a blue buttoned down shirt with a matching hat, and brown pants.

"Koops. Where's that purple dress you were supposed to wear?"

"No disrespect to you Mario, but there is now way in the Underwhere that I'm wearing a dress! I'm not gonna lose my manliness and dignity by looking like a girl! Not gonna happen!"

"Okay so where's the dress?"

"I gave it to Felicity. She was really sad cause she all she had was a dress covered with dirt and grime,and she didn't want to let you, so I gave it to her. She hugged me like there was no tomorrow, and thanked and kissed me all over." Koops as she starts to blush a light pink color. The rest of the group starts to chuckle at Koops' embarrassment.

"So is she finished yet?"

"Yes Mar, I'm finished. I tried to look as best as I could for today." Felicity says as the gang turns around to face her. Their jaws literally drop at the sight of her. The 13 year old caramel toned girl is wearing a slight poofy, but not too poofy, sort sleeved lavender dress, with purple flowers all over the dress that only exposes her neck area. She's wearing lavender eyeshadow on her eyes, and clear lip gloss on her lips. Her hairs is curly as before.

"So, what do you guys think?" Felicity asks them as the men stare in awe and shock.

"That dress looks so much better on you." Koops say out of impulse, causing the young girl to laugh.

"You look like a princess! Seriously!" Toad exclaims, causing her to laugh nervously. Suddenly, she has a vision Bowser trying to flirt with Peach at the contest, and not only that, she also has a vision of Luigi and Daisy meeting for the first time, and Mario and Peach together under the moonlight. After the collage of visions are over, she starts to get very dizzy, stumbles, and almost passes out, causing Mario to catch her, and set her down on the ground easily, so she wouldn't get hurt.

"Felicity! Are you alright? What happened?" Mario asks worriedly.

"I just got dizzy, that's all. I'm okay."

"No you're not. You've been spacing out a lot lately, and you almost passed out from it. What's going on?" Mario asks as he helps her up. She sighs as she stands tall, and dusts off her dress.

"Okay, so those "feelings" I have occasionally are actually visions of the future. When I get a vision, I see it in my own eyes, which is why I look spaced out to you guys. so, when I told you I had a feeling about something, it was actually a real vision. What happened just now was that I had more than one visions at once. I couldn't really handle all of them at once so I almost passed out."

"So, Mario you were right about her being able to see the future."

"Wait, you knew Mar?"

"I had a a pretty good feeling that you were. You couldn't have that many "feelings" and be that accurate." Felicity giggles at Mario's little joke.

"So, you guys promise you won't tell anyone else?"

"Of course we won't tell. After all, you kept the hideout of the merry men and many more secrets to yourself. We can you pay back the favor." Felicity hugs Mario very tightly, as a chorus of "awws" echo the place.

"Thanks Mar."

"No problem. Now, we gotta go! It's a long walk to the castle from here." Mario says as he starts walking, but is stopped by Felicity.

"Whoa Mar. Since I made you guys waste enough time as it is, why don't I just transport you guys there? It only makes sense, and it makes up for lost time-" Felicity couldn't finish her sentence as Mario grabs her and puts her in the middle of the group.

"Alright then let's get a move on! I got a contest to win, and a woman to see again!" Mario screams heroically, while the rest of the group (including Felicity) rolls their eyes.

"Alright guys. Hold hands and stay close to me!" Felicity says as she closes her eyes and concentrates on the castle and the archery contest. The whole group starts to float in the air and is surrounded by lavender like aura. Ignoring the "oohs", "ahhs" and "whoas" coming from the group, as she says the three magic words.

"Tali Trata Spunani!"

**_Well guys, it took me round 3 days (stayed up till 7 in the morning those 3 nights) to type all that out. Not to mention the week of writers block I had when I was trying to write this. Anyways, I hope you all enjoy this chapter, and look out for the next one, which is the anticipated Archery Contest! How will it begin? How will it end? Who ends up with who? Who gets the noose? Will I find my acceptance letter to St Johns? All these questions (cept the last one) will be answered in Chapter 7! Coming to a computer near you! And now, I'm going to play Sims 3 because I absolutely love that game! Till Saturday, this is Hopefaith2! See ya!_**


	7. The Archery Contest Begins!

**_Hey everyone! So, now is the chapter you're been waiting for since, well God's knows when. I'm sorry I couldn't update on Saturday. I started to get sick Friday night. The next morning, I had a fever of 101. I'm getting better now, and my fever broke, so it's all good. So, here it is. Chapter 7. Read and review, and most importantly, enjoy!  
_**

The crowd looks onto the scene with interest and excitement as Prince Flavio, Maid Peach, Lady Daisy, and his advisor, Kamek take their seats on the podium. Flavio waits for a few seconds for the crowd to die down into silence, but since he's a not very patient man, he stands and commands to be silent with a wave of his hand.

"My subjects, it is my greatest and humblest pleasure to present you the first annual Mushroom Kingdom Archery Contest! The Contest will begin shortly, so please have patience. May the best archer win!" Flavio says as the crowd cheers once more, including a few members of the merry men, Luigi, Toad, and Koops(who came in Kooper's place), merry girl, Felicity (or she likes to be know as a merry chica), and the leader of the gang Mario Hood, who is in disguise. The group of heroes are waiting for the cue to take their places in the contest.

"Alright everyone. Before we do anything, Felic what did you see before we left?"

"Well first, I saw a vision of a giant Koopa trying to charm Peach into marrying him. Any ideas who he is?"

"Bowser." All the gang except Felicity say in the same tone.

"Bowser? As in Bowser Koopa?" _Crap, he's here too? Who else is here that I don't know about?_

"Yes. How did you know?"

"Lucky guess. I'm usually good at guessing."

"Anyway, his full name is Sir Bowser Koopa of the Dark Lands. He's been trying to get Peach to marry her for as long as I remember. But, Peach always said no to him, and told me she would never marry him for as long as she lives, no matter what he does to impress her." Mario says toward her._ No surprise there. The present day Bowser's been trying to marry Mom since they were kids.  
_

"So, why does he still tries even though he knows she'll keep saying no?"

"Because he's hopelessly in love with her. He's infatuated with her, and he really wants her to be his wife. He will stop at nothing until she does marry him. And I will not let that happen! He'll have to go over my dead body before I let him take the woman I love away from me out of her own will!" Mario says boldly as he curls his right hand into a fist, causing the men to back up a little bit from him, except Felicity, who smiles broadly at the leader. _That reminds me of a saying I heard at school. Does who don't learn from history are doomed to repeat themselves, and Bowser is definitely repeating himself later on._

"What else did you see Felicity?"

"Nothing else. Just Bowser trying to get Peach to marry her."

"Alright gang, this is how it's going to commence our plan. While I participate in the Contest, you guys will have to split up and search for clues. Koops, go around the booths to make sure you don't see anything that shouldn't be there."

"Got it!"

"Felicity, I need you to reprise your role as Esmerelda, the fortune teller to not only Flavio and Kamek, but to Peach, Daisy, and that jerk Bowser. I need you to mess up Bowser's advances toward her anyway you can without getting caught by that nosy Kamek. Do you think you can you do that?"

"Does a Paratroopa only fly in two directions repeatedly?" Felicity says as she puts a hand on her hip and gives Mario a playful "Are you serious" look.

"Good! Now Luigi and Toad, you two will be the look outs. Look out for anything dirty during the contest, and to make sure nothing happens to Felicity while she's talking to them. "

"Gotcha."

"You can count on us...I hope."

"Don't be so pessimistic Luigi. We can definitely do this."

"You're right. Thanks Toad. You can definitely count on us Mario!" Luigi says with much more enthusiasm and confidence. Mario smiles as he looks from Koops, to Luigi, to Toad, and lastly Felicity. _These guy are awesome. I'm truly lucky to have them as members of my crew._

"Will all competitors who are participating for the Archery Contest, please line up. The contest will begin in a few minutes!"

"Okay men, and girl, that's our cue. Good luck to all of you."

"Wait a minute! I got one more thing for your disguise." Felicity says as she pulls out an eye patch. She puts it over his left eye.

"This will help throw off suspicion from Flavio and them. And I'll do everything I can to help you not get caught. I hope this won't hurt your chances of winning the contest and Peach over."

"No. It definitely won't. I always say I could make a bulls eye with one eye closed, and I've actually done it many times before. Thanks for the eye patch Felicity. Alright everyone. To your places!" Mario says in a leader type way. Luigi gives him a quick manly hug, and Toad gives him a high five before they leave and take their place. Koops give him a thumbs up before he goes. Felicity gives him a quick kiss on the forehead, and walks toward the group of royals on the podium. Mario takes a deep breath and walks to his place along with a few other people.

* * *

Felicity

On the podium, Peach, and Daisy are sitting in very nice chairs, while Flavio is sitting in a very expensive, but also very ugly throne. Kamek has no seat, as he is standing next to the prince. Suddenly, a young caramel toned girl is wearing a slight poofy, but not too poofy, sort sleeved lavender dress, with purple flowers all over the dress that only exposes her neck area walks toward the group and curtsies to them. She's wearing lavender eyeshadow on her eyes, and clear lip gloss on her lips with her long, curly, light brown hair.

"Good afternoon, your majesty. I came to see the capture of Mario Hood as you requested of me during our last encounter." Felicity says sweetly as she comes up from her curtsy to face them. Flavio comes off his throne and walks toward her with open arms and a giant smile on his face.

"Ah Esmerelda! Such a wonderful pleasure to see your lively, beautiful face in person yet again." Flavio says seductively as he kisses her hand once again (and she mentally cringes once again). He takes that same hand and guides her to the podium to meet the others.

"Miss Emserelda, I would like you to meet my dear friend's niece, Maid Peach Toadstool, and her friend, Lady Daisy Sarasa. Ladies, this is the fortune teller who foretold all of this, Miss Esmerelda." Flavio says as he introduces them to the young girl. Felicity curtsies and gives them a warm smile. Flavio then walks away to discuss something with Kamek, being satisfied with the meeting.

"It's a pleasure to meet you both."

"It is a pleasure to meet you too dear. Isn't it Daisy?"

"The pleasure is all yours Peach." Daisy says icily towards the girl with a warm, but completely fake smile. Felicity laughs nervously as she walks toward the girls.

"If you like, I can read your fortunes as well."

"So you can plan our capture like you did with Mario Hood! Forget it!"

"Daisy!"

"I beg your pardon lady Daisy. I did not plan the capture of Mario Hood with the prince."

"Is that a fact? Then why did you tell him that he would capture and execute Mario Hood then?"

"I only told him that he would capture him. I didn't tell him that he would find a way to escape his grasp once more. He wouldn't even get the chance to kill him." Felicity says slyly toward Daisy, who gives her a look of shock and confusion. Peach gives Felicity a suspicious look with a smile on her face.

"You are not all what you seem dear. Are you really a fortune teller?"

"Yes, and no. Can you two keep a secret?"

"Yeah!"

"Yes, we can."

"Well, I'm actually doing an undercover job for Mario Hood, since I'm the newest and youngest member of the group."

"Wait a minute! You're the newest Merry Men we've heard about?"

"I prefer to be called Merry Chica, Lady Daisy. Wait, you've heard about me?"

"Yes, dear. But we never imagine the newest member being a girl, no offense (Felicity: None taken.). When we heard that, you gave Daisy, myself, and the citizens so much hope. We all know that Flavio is not capable-"

"Or smart enough to rule a country. We just need Peach's uncle to come back and kick his ass out of that throne. Until then, you, Mario and the rest of the men will do that for him."

"Exactly what Daisy said. Anyways, what is your special skill dear?"

"I can do magical spells, like Kamek, and see the future. Speaking of futures, I've seen the both of yours just recently."

" You can do magic? That's so cool! Well, tell Peach's first! She's dying to know if her future's with Sir Bowser or Mario Hood!" Daisy says enthusiastically as she pushes Peach forward to Felicity.

"Daisy! Don't!"

"Don't worry Peach. Your future isn't bad. Believe me." Felicity says comfortingly to Peach, who smiles back. Felicity takes Peach's hand into hers. She closes her eyes for a couple of seconds, then opens them to face Peach.

"You will be reunited with an old love, where those feelings that you both have will be reborn into something more beautiful than you can ever imagine. But, there will be another who will try to claim your love, an unwanted suitor. You must you do your best to reject those advances as much as you can."

"You saw all of that?"

"Well, yeah. More or less. But don't worry, Mar and I will all that we can to stop him from trying to marry you. We, along with the rest of the gang will ee that you don't marry that boorish fool of a Koopa."

"And don't forget that I'm here too. There's no way that stalkerish jerk's gonna marry you while we're still around." Peach smiles at both women's words of encouragement and bravery.

"Thank you so much for the words, and I believe it's Daisy turn to get her fortune told." Peach says as she pushes Daisy toward Felicity, while the teenager's giggling at their playfulness toward each other. Felicity lets gio of Peach's hand, and takes Daisy's hand into hers. She repeats the same thing to Daisy as she did with Peach.

"Alright Daisy, yours won't be so long as Peach's. You will meet the man of your dreams. Your color of yellow will compliment his color of green, and vice versa. When you meet him, speak softly for he carries a big stick."

"See Daisy, I told you so."

"Yeah yeah you did. But what did you mean when you said he carries a big stick"

"I can't reveal everything to you! Some things you gotta find out when you get there!"

"Fine. Are you gonna stay with us for the rest of the contest?"

"Yeah. Believe it or not, Mar sent me over here to make sure that you still loved as much as he loved you, Peach."

"He did? Did you hear that Daisy? He still loves me!"

"As if that wasn't obvious enough already. Pull up a chair, and sit with us girl. You earned it."

"I'd be happy to, and before I forget Mar is the guy with rags and a eye patch right there." Felicity says as she points toward Mario, so Peach and Daisy will see him.

"I knew he would participate! It's never like him to miss a contest like this. So, let's continue watching it shall we?"

"Sure thing, but I know that your name is not Esmerelda, so spill. What's your real name?"

"Well, you're very observant, which is not a surprise. My real name is Felicity, but my friends call me Felic for short. It's a real pleasure to meet you two. Now let's watch Mar kick some major butt." Felicity says as she stands next to the girls' seats, and wait for the festivities to begin.

* * *

Little Luigi and Toad

Luigi and Toad are carefully looking over Mario, as well as Felicity as they're doing their part of the plan. They decided to each look after one to make the job easier. Toad looks out for Mario, since he's highly skilled, as it is. Luigi looks out for Felicity, since she's the youngest, and is in one of the most dangerous spots out of all of them, even more than Mario's.

"Do you see anything weird around her Luigi?"

"Nope. Felicity is just talking to , he left, so she's with Peach and..." Luigi stops as he sees a beautiful blue eyed brunette wearing a yellow dress, and flower tiara,smiling an smile that would make angels cry. His eyes widen in shock that something so beautiful exist in this. _She looks so.. so... stunning._

"An angel." Luigi unconsciously says out loud, making Toad wonder what he's talking about in the first place. He walks toward him and looks in the same direction. He sees Daisy and slyly smiles, but Luigi doesn't see. _So, Felicity was right about him falling in love. No surprise there. She's been right about everything else, so why wouldn't she be right about this?_

"Luigi? Luigi? Anyone there?" Toad says as he waves his hand in his face, but Luigi remain dazed. Toad groans in annoyance and snaps fingers in front of his face to try to snap him out of his daze, but it still doesn't work. Finally, Toad just had enough and flat out slapped Luigi in the face.

"Toad! What the heck was that for?"

"You weren't doing what you was supposed do! You're supposed to be looking after Felicity to make sure she's safe, not staring at Peach's friend! Either you multitask by looking after Felicity, and stare at your new love interest, or you choose one! Got it?"

"Yeah, I understand you. You wouldn't happen to know her name, would you?"

"Luigi! Really?"

"Fine I was just asking! No need to get snippy." Luigi says as he checks on Felicity, but his sights quickly turn back to Daisy, and his heart just stops and restarts it at the same time.

* * *

Koops

"Here you go sir."

"Thanks." Koops says as he take a fried mushroom from the vendor. He smiles as he eats the mushroom, and walks around while looking out for anything that's unusual in the crowd. However, he's also looking for a special someone in his life, hoping that she attended the festivities. That special someone is his love, a female koopa who goes by the name of Koopie Koo. Koopie Koo is the woman Koops was going to marry before Flavio came into power. Realizing that he had a chance to help overthrow the evil prince with the Merry Men, h seized the chance, promising her that they would marry once Flavio is out, and King Toadstool is restored to his rightful place.

"Koope Koo, I promise we'll get married as soon as everything returns to back the way it was. Until then, wait for me, please." Koops says softly to himself. As he looks up to see Sheriff Wario, and Deputy Waluigi, his second in command, talking to a few Koopa and goomba soldiers of Flavio's. The group of minions walk toward the Contest. _They're planning something that's not going to end well if we don't figure out what it is or how to stop it. Guess it's time for me to find out._ Koops thinks to himself as he walk behind them at reasonable distance, so he wouldn't get caught.

* * *

Mario Hood

Mario Hood, still in his disguise (patch and all) is waiting patiently for the contest. He decides to check out the competition he will soon face. He only sees goombas, and Koopas, However, there is one competitor that sticks out like a sore thumb. This competitor is a giant burly Koopa with orange hair, and very bad posture if I may add. He is wearing a orange, shiny, buttoned shirt with matching pants, a hat of the same color with a white feather in it, and a cape of the same color. On his right side of his waist, lies a sword which is mot likely for show. This competitor is Sir Bowser Koopa of Dark Lands, his competitor in not only the Archery Contest, but for Peach's love (even though it's fairly obvious who won that one already).

"Bowser." Mario says harshly and full of venom, but lowly so he or anyone else would hear him say it. H curls his hand that has doesn't have his bow in a fist so hard, that it turns pink. He uncurls the fist, and takes a few deep breaths to calm down.

"Attention Ladies and Gentlemen. The Archery will now begin! Will all competitors please step forward!" A random Koopa says as Mario, Bowser, and other people step forward. They are about 30 feet apart from the target.

"Now men, the two arrows that are the closet to the bull's eye moves on to the final. Everyone else, tough luck. Got it?" The Koopa says to the competitors, who all nod simultaneously.

"Alright. Competitors take your positions!" The competitors take their spots on a line, while there's complete and utter silence.

"Aim!" The competitors raises their bows (complete with arrows in them) in the same height as their target.

"Fire!"

* * *

The arrows fly toward the target, however some fall short and doesn't even make it on the target. Most reached the outside rim. Some made arrows were close, but not that close to the bull's eye. Only two arrows made it to the bull's eye: One with orange fletchings (the feather that's on the edge of an arrow), and one with red fletchings. The crowd cheers loudly at the results, especially the Merry Men, girl, and Peach and Daisy. Flavio and Kamek, however, are under the impression that Peach is cheering for Bowser, which gives them the wrong idea that their idea is working.

"Only two competitors remain: Sir Bowser Koopa!" Bowser steps forward and waits for the cheers of many, only to have a few people cheering for him, while the rest boo him.

"And the eye patched archer who's name is unknown!" The cheers are ridiculously loud for him, making Bowser scowl in jealousy, but makes him even more angry when he sees Peach cheer the most, and possibly the loudest for him.

"What is your name sir?" The announcer asks the eye patched archer. He smirks as he begins to talk.

"I believe it is fairly obvious who I am for it is I." The archer takes his rags and eye patch off, causing the crowd to gasp in shock and surprise, especially the six heroes who already knew, as they were all thinking the same thing in there own interesting way. _What the heck is he doing?_

"Mario Hood!" Mario says after he takes off his disguise, causing the soldiers to move in, but are stopped by Flavio (surprisingly).

"Now that's mystery is solved, we move onto the final round. Each competitor will get one shot. The one who is closet to the Bull's eye or hits it, is declared the winner. Sir Bowser Koopa goes first!." The announcer says as Bowser steps forward in an arrogant way, not realizing who's he really against.

"I like to dedicate this shot to the beautiful Maid Peach. May this be a token of my affections." Bowser says arrogantly as he bows, then winks at Peach. Peach doesn't look pleased or interested at his gestures, and Daisy and Felicity make gagging noises behind her. Bowser takes aim, and shoots his arrow, making a bull's eye on the target.

"Sir Bowser Koopa has made a bull's eye. Now, it is Sir Mario Hood's turn to make his shot." Bowser steps backward as Mario Hood steps forward.

"Beat that, thief."

"Believe me, I will. I also dedicate my shot toward the Maid Peach, who's heart is as beautiful as her beauty. This shows how she struck my heart with her heart, wisdom, and beauty." Mario Hood says sincerely toward the blond hair beauty, who blushes and giggles at his response, causing Flavio to eye her suspiciously. Seeing her reaction a very good one, compared to Bowser's, makes him smile with happiness and love. He carefully takes aim with his bow and arrow, and shoots. The arrow slices through Bowser's, thus getting Mario a bull's eye better than Bowser's.

"Sir Mario's arrow sliced Sir Bowser's arrow and made a bull's eye, thus making Mario Hood the winner!" The crowd reacts by cheering wildly, Luigi and Toad are high fiving each other, and Peach, Daisy and Felicity jump around, and hug each other in , their cheers are quickly replaced by gasps in shock as soldiers grabs Mario and brings him in front of Flavio.

"Ah Mario Hood. You made the foolish decision of coming here."

"I don't believe that it was foolish. On the contrary, I think it was exactly the opposite." Mario says as he eyes the woman he loves, who giggles in response. Flvio gets a little more angry than before.

"Silence! Mario Hood, you have been found guilty of treason to the crown, and have been sentenced to death. Any last words?"

"Yes, I have. To my dear friends, you guys have been the greatest people I've ever known. It has been a pleasure to be fighting along side you, all of you. My darling Peach, I loved you since childhood, and I still love you to this day. Long live King Toadstool!" Mario Hood says, causing the crowd to cheer loudly and wildly once more.

"Enough! Kill him!"

"Wait! Please don't kill him" Peach screams as she runs toward Mario, but stops short because of the podium.

"Answer me why would I spare this thief, my dear?"

"Because I love him, and he loves me! There's no other man that knows and loves me more than him!"

"Although I find that touching, I will not spare him because of love. Especially when a better man wants your hand in marriage. Isn't that right, Sir Bowser?" Sir Bowser walks toward Peach, and takes her hand into his massive claw.

"You are very right my prince. Maid Peach Toadstool, will you allow me to have your hand in marriage, and become my wife?"

"Forget it Bowser! I don't love you, and I never will!" Peach says as she kicks him in the face, knocking him out cold, shocking everyone there. She jumps off the podium, and knocks the guards that are holding Mario, out as well.

"Seize them!"

"Are you alright Mario?"

"I'm fine. Thanks for the rescue. Stya behind me." Mario says as the guards run toward them. Toad and Luigi gives Koops and Felicity the signal, ths putting them into action.

"Yo Daisy, you wanna knock out a couple of losers with me?"

"You bet!" Daisy and Felicity jump off the podium and starts to fight them as well.

"Kamek! Do a spell on that blasted thief! NOW!"

"Yes, my liege." Kamek says as he waves his wand at Mario, thus releasing a spell toward. Felicity turns aorund to see the spell heading to Mario.

"Mar! Barria anun!" Felicity says as she casts a spell, creating a lavender barrier around Mario, thus reflecting Kamek's spell. Flavio and Kamek are shocked and confused about the random spll that was cast that wasn't Kamek's. Mario looks at Felicity and nods as a sign of thanks. She smiles and winks at him, and continues fighting once again. Daisy is having the time of her life fighting the soldiers with her brute strength (which is not surprising at all). However, on soldier tries to sneak up from behind, and beat her, but he's suddenly beaten by Luigi with his famous pole. Diasy turns around, and her hearts stops when she sees him._ Wow! He's cute! Wait a minute. Green color, big stick. This must be the man of my dreams Felicity was talking about! She's good._

"Thanks for saving me just now."

"It's no problem beautiful lady-er I mean Lady."

"Daisy, and you wanna finish our conversation after we beat up these goons?"

"Sure. Whatever you say." Luigi says dazzled by Daisy's beauty, making the floral woman giggle. Felicity is managing to fight off the goons all by herself using her basics instincts and reflexes, and not using her magic. A couple of minutes have passed, and all the minions have been defeated, and Mario Hood, the Merry Men, Merry Girl, along with Peach and Daisy, escapes into the woods.

"Long live King Toadstool, the true King of the Mushroom Kingdom!" Daisy screams, earning cheers from the crowd once more, but Felicity grabs Daisy, and pulls her back into the woods. On the podium, Flavio and Kamek, are still standing there in shock at the events unfolded. Flavio literally snaps, and he jumps up and down on the podium in anger, and screams tons of curses that I'm not entitled to write because the rating is K+.

"Sire, what do you plan to do now?" Flavio stop his jumping and screaming and looks at Kamek with eyes of pure hatred,

"I'm going to find Mario Hood, and his gang of hoodlums. And when I do, they're going to wish that I hadn't. I"LL MAKE THEM PAY WITH THEIR LIVES!" Kameks screams in anger. He calms down by taking a few deep breaths. He then faces Kamek with a sinister smile on his face.

"Come Kamek, let us plan their capture, and their ultimate defeat." Flavio says as he and Kamek walks back to the castle.

However, no one failed to notice that Bowser was still on the ground, out cold.

**_There's a couple of references in this chapter, and I forgot where and what they are hehe. I stood up all night, despite me being sick, to type this. My head is currently killing me, and I can't breathe through my nose, so I'm going back to sleep. But don't forget to read and review! This is Hopefaith2 saying see ya!_**!


	8. A Warning and An Engagemnet

**_Hey guys! Sorry it took me so long to update. I've been on three consecutive school related trips the past three weeks, and I've been swamped with homework, and college related stuff . But fear not! School ends on June 10th, and I only have three tests to take, which are on the week after school ends. After that, I'll be home free, and able to upload many chapters until prom and graduation, which are on June 24th and 26th respectively. Anywho, let's get this chapter started. I present to you, Mario Hood Chapter 8. Read and review, and enjoy! _**

Mushroom Kingdom Present Day

"There you are sweetheart. Now you're all nice and clean." Peach says as she brushes her daughter's wet hair. Peach just recently gave her daughter a bath, and washed her hair because she wanted her to wake up smelling squeaky clean, instead of smelling horribly bad, like Wario. Peach, who is also looking very healthy and clean herself, after getting the rest, and food she needed, is softly humming her favorite lullaby to her. Outside, Luigi and Daisy are having a romantic moment underneath the gazebo, watching the beautiful weather outside with the bright yellow sun, and not a cloud in sight. Several feet away (about 300 to be exact), Mario is happily sleeping under the trees on a light red hammock. Or as he calls it, "Mario's secret hammock that no one knows about". All the protagonists are enjoying themselves ever since the accident which left the youngest heroine, Felicity, in a coma.

_*In Mario's dream*_

_Mario is looking around, surrounded by an area of black, with no light in it whatsoever. _

_"Hello? Anyone here? Anybody?"_

_"Mario." Mario turns around at the sound of his voice, but sees nothing around._

_"Mario." Mario turns back around to see a young woman in front of her. The woman looks like Felicity, but with a couple of differences. The woman looks a couple of years older, and mature than her. Her hair is a dark brown color, and is very short, while Felicity's is light brown and long. Her dress is very simplistic like Felicity's, but hers is a very dark purple, while Felicity's is lavender. And lastly, her eyes are more serious, and less playful than Felicity's._

_"How did I get here? How did you get here?"_

_"That is unimportant now. Noble hero of the Mushroom Kingdom, I give you fair warning. You and your friends must leave this castle immediately, and flee to somewhere safe."_

_"Leave? Why do we have to leave from here?"_

_"An mortal enemy of yours will strike here soon with an army, and arsenal at his command, and he plans on taking what he claims is rightfully his. It will be too much for you to handle if you decide to stay and fight them."_

_"Bowser." Mario says through clenched teeth. The woman nods at his guess._

_"You must take your friends, and the young girl known as Felicity to somewhere safe."_

_"Wait! Who are you, and how do you know Felicity?" Mario demands to know from the mysterious woman._

_"Though I cannot tell how I know the girl. I can only tell you that she is doing very well, and my name. My name is Felicia. Heed my warning well hero." The woman says as she disappears from Mario's sight._

_*Dream Over*  
_

Mario wakes up from his dream, breathing very heavily. He looks around, but see nothing. _It was a dream, but it felt so real. And Felicia..she looks so much like Felicity. And her warning..Bowser's going to attack now!_ His eyes widen at the realization of Felicia's warning. He jumps out of the hammock, and runs toward the castle faster than he's ever ran before in his life.

* * *

Mushroom Kingdom 13th Century 

In the Shershroom Forest, it is nighttime. The Merry Men(and Girl) are cheering for the victory over Prince Flavio at the archery contest. Most of the members are celebrating their victory with a party, that includes dancing, singing, and passing around plenty of wine, which almost everyone drinks (except Felicity, who knows she's too young for it, and drinks apple juice instead). However, two people are seem to be missing from the celebration. Yes! Mario Hood and Maid Peach, wearing their outfits from the contest, are sitting nearby a lake, enjoying the beautiful scenery, and each others' company.

"Isn't this the most beautiful thing you ever seen Mario?"

"Well, it's the second most beautiful thing I've seen so far tonight." Mario says as he blushes a light pink color. Peach blushes as well, and giggles.

"I missed you Mario. You don't know how lonely I was when you left."

"I'm sorry Peach. I promised that I would return to you one day, and how I much I love you, and always will. I still do love you after all these years."

"I'm glad you did, because I still love you too."

"You don't know how happy you made me right now Peach."

"I don't?"

"No Peach, and I've been wondering this question for a long time, and I never knew how to say it to you, so..."

"What is it Mario?" Mario gets up, takes her hand into his, and goes down one knee, making Peach widen her eyes in shock. He goes in his pockets, and takes a small box out of it.

"Maiden Peach Marian Toadstool, when Flavio is defeated for good, and King Toadstool regains his throne, will make me the happiest man in the kingdom, as well as the world, and become my wife?" Mario asks in the most sincerest voice he can.

Peach's hands flies to her mouth, as tears start to fall like waterfalls on her cheeks.

"Peach? Are you alright? If you don't want to answer now, I'll-"

"Yes! Yes! Yes! A thousand times yes! Of course Ill marry you!" Peach screams in happiness. Mario smiles the most goofiest smile he's ever smiled. He picks the pink dressed woman up bridal style, and spins her around in a circle. Once he stops, they kiss passionately for a few minutes. As soon as they part, Mario takes the ring out of the box, which is gold band with 2 beautiful jewels on it; one red and one pink. He slips the ring on her ring finger. She looks at the ring for a couple of seconds on her finger, but then goes right back to Mario.

"Do you want to go back to the celebration, and tell everyone of the good news?" Peach asks her new fiancee.

"Not yet. When this whole thing ends, we'll give them more of a reason to celebrate other than the end of Flavio's rule, and King Toadstool's return." Mario says as he takes Peach's hand into his, and they walk back toward the party.

At the party...

At the party, everyone's having a great time celebrating Flavio's defeat at the archery contest. Currently, several people are dancing top the music being played, including Koops, Kooper, and Toad. Others, such as Donkey Kong, Diddy Kong, and Goombario. And the rest, such as Felicity, Lady Daisy, and Little Luigi are conversing with each other.

"So Daisy, your fighting style was amazing! Where in the world did you learn to fight like that?"

"Easy! My father taught me just in case I needed to protect myself against creeps and losers like that."

"Well that straight up came in handy!"

"Straight up? There's nothing straight up except the sky."

"It means..well..never mind. Any other times you ever had to use it?

"I definitely had to use it especially on that creepy deputy Waluigi. I swear, he doesn't take no for an answer! He's told me many times that I will come around and agree to marry him! The nerve of him! He's forcing me to marry him!"

"Yeah. He sounds like the type that won't take no for an answer. I don't think men should force women to marry them if they don't want to."

"Exactly! What do you think Luigi?"

"I agree with you both. And why stop there? Why can't women choose everything for themselves?"

"Yes! I'm glad someone agrees with me." Daisy says as she winks toward him, causing the green hero to blush. Felicity laughs at the whole scene, and gets an idea.

"Well Daisy, I can assure you that Luigi is not anything like Waluigi at all. In fact, Luigi is absolutely the greatest guy you'll ever meet! He always treat people with the utmost respect, and I assure that he will he will treat you no differently than everyone, or maybe even better. Right Lou?" Felicity says while urging him on. Luigi nods, and nervously takes Daisy's hand into his own.

"Felicity's right about that. I do not discriminate against anyone."

"Well, you're a very good man then. There needs to be more good men like you in the world. You can make a woman very happy."

"I could, but I just want a dance with you Daisy, if it's okay with you of course."

"I would love to dance with you Luigi." Daisy says as she blushes a crimson color, while Luigi smiles and blushes as well. They walk onto the group of dancers, and start dancing. Felicity smiles at the couple, but slowly starts to think about her family and friends back home. Were they worried about her? Did they knew where he was? Where they even looking for her? Was her mother okay? Was everyone else okay? The questions made tears falls down her eyes. She turns around, and walks away as she wipes the tears from her eyes. She doesn't realize as she was walking , that she walking into the same direction as Mario Hood, and his new secret fiancee, Maid Peach. Because of this, she bumps into the recently engaged couple.

"Oh! I'm so sorry."

"It's okay Felic-what's wrong. Why are you crying?" Mario Hood says as he studies he young girl's face long enough to realize that there's tears coming down her face. Felicity tries her best to wipe them away, but it's no use as more start falling down.

"It's nothing, Mario. I'm fine."

"It is not nothing. Something happened while Peach and I left. Did anyone make fun of you? Because if they did, I swear-"

"No Mar. No one made fun of me. Please don't punish anyone for no reason."

"Well then, why are you crying my dear?" Peach asks as she puts a comforting hand on her shoulder, and lifts her head up.

"Because, I miss my family. You see, I didn't come here by choice. I was sent here from my home against my will, and I didn't have the chance to tell them anything. I don't know what happened to them after I left, and that's what frightens me. I don't know if they're looking for me, or they're okay themselves. I really wanna go home, and see them again, but I can't." Felicity says as she starts crying even more. Peach hugs the little girl, and rubs her hair as well. Mario Hood starts to feel very bad for the teenager.

"There there sweetheart. You'll see your family again."

"But how? I have no idea how to get back home!" Mario puts a hand on her shoulder. The young girl turns around to face his serious, yet determined expression on his face.

"Felicity, I promise you that after we defeat Flavio for good, and King Toadstool comes back to power, we're gonna help you get back home to the people that love you very much."

"Y-you mean it?"

"Of course I do! After all you've done for us, you think we weren't going return the favor?"

"Oh Mario! Thank you! Thank you so much! And you too Peach!" Felicity says as she hugs Mario, then Peach. After she lets go, she sees a sparkling light coming from Peach's left hand. She takes a closer look, and gasps as she sees the ring.

"Is that what I think it is?"

"It depends on what you are thinking."

"You guys are engaged, aren't you?"

"We sure are Felicity." Peach says as Mario comes next to her, and kisses her on the lips. Felicity smiles the biggest smile that she's ever smiled since she got here.

"Oh my freaking gosh! Congratulations you two! I knew this what gonna happen!" Felicity says as she hugs the both of them very tightly.

"Wait, you saw a vision of this too?"

"Oh heck no! Everyone knew you guys were gonna take the next step. I just didn't expect it to be so soon! Wait till Luigi, Daisy, and the gang find out about this!"

"Felicity, please keep this a secret between the three of us."

"Why? Don't you want everyone to know?"

"Of course we do sweetheart. But, we want to tell them when my uncle come back and reclaim his throne back."

"Giving another reason to celebrate?"

"You got it Felicity. Hey! Let's all get back to party, and celebrate!"

"Of course Mario!"

"You bet! I wanna get my party on!" Felicity says as Mario and Peach stare at her with confused looks on their faces. Felicity sees their looks and tries to come up with a good explanation, but falls short.

"Well..um..it means oh forget it. Let's just go." Felicity says as Mario Hood, Maid Peach, and Felicity walk back to the party together. _Mom...Mar...everyone...please be safe and sound while I'm gone. I'll be home as soon as I can, but until then, please take care of yourselves._

**_Yay! Mario Hood and Maid Peach are engaged, but they're keeping on the down low. And a spirit that shares similarities with Felicity is telling Mario to get him and his friends out of the castle for safety_**. _**Who is this spirit that appeared in Mario's dream? And how is she somehow connected with Felicity? Is she something that just popped in my mind, along with a great idea that is related to her (actually yes :D) And what kind of attack that Bowser has up his sleeve that's so bad, that they had to run away? All these questions will be answered probably in the next chapter of "The New Adventures of Mario Hood". Keep and eye for it ladies and gents! This is Hopefaith2 saying, see ya!**_


	9. The Seperate, but Connected Plans

**_Hey everybody! It's Hopefaith2 finally bringing Chapter 9 of "The New Adventures of Mario Hood. Now before I get this chapter started, I would like to say that Prom and Graduation was AWESOME! My prom was on friday and that, along with afterprom was the best night of my whole night. For after prom, I went to a friend's house with a group of friends, and we were watching Disney movies, and making smores, and it was sooo much fun! And, I finally graduated High School on Sunday! So, I'm an official High School Graduate, and a Graduate of the Aptowitz School of Physics (hahaha inside joke). Anyways, because of that, and the fact that college doesn't start for me till August 31st and I move in on August 25th, this gives me A LOT of time to update my stories! I want to finish this story really quickly because I want to get started on a new project that I have for you guys. It's a sequel for "Felicity, Mushroom Kingdom's Newest Hero.", and I already have about 10 chapters written out on paper. So anywho, on with the chapter! Read and review, and most importantly, enjoy!_**

Mushroom Kingdom: Present Day

Peach's Castle

"So, where are they? You told me they would be here!" Bowser says angrily as he and his many troops storm Peach's Castle. He is currently in Felicity's bedroom. In the lavender colored bedroom, is a white dresser with a mirror on the wall, a white desk with tons of school papers, and pictures of her with friends and family, and a bed with lavender colored sheets. The two Koopa Troopas who reported to the Koopa King shake in fear at the King's tone.

"They were here, your nastiness. We saw them ourselves!"

"Yeah! We don't know where they could have gone!"

"Perhaps, you burliness, that they somehow managed to escape before we arrived."

"Well, you may have a point Kamek. That crafty plumber managed to escape me in the past. Anyways, I want them found NOW!"

"Yes, your majesty!" Kamek and the two Koopa Troopa says very quickly as they run out of the bedroom. Bowser walks around the bedroom. He can't help but look at all the pictures that are on the teen's dresser. He sees pictures of Felicity with Mario, Luigi, Daisy, but he stops at two pictures that interest him. One picture is of her as a 12 year old with Peach. The picture was taken after the events that unfolded in the castle (Bowser and King Boo's invasion). He can't help but smile at the mother/daughter bond between them (which is one of the reasons why he will never kill her off, but he won't ever admit it). Another picture is her as a nine year old girl with pigtails. Right next to the nine year old is a white skinned, brown haired, blue eyed man wearing a blue shirt, and jean pants. The man looks very sick in comparison to Felicity. Bowser takes the picture (still in the frame), and looks at the back of the photo. On the back of the photo, there is writing in very neat handwriting. The writing says: _Daddy and Me. 1 month before his death. July 6th. _Bowser's eyes widen at the letters say on the back of the photo. _So, that's her father, and Peach's brother. He has those Toadstool eyes. He and Peach look very much alike now that I think about._ Bowser can't help but feel sorry for the girl, as her situation reminds him of himself as a child losing his own father. He puts the picture back at it's original place. He wipes one tear from his face, and sighs. He walks out of the room and down the stairs to see his subordinates.

* * *

Mushroom Kingdom: 13th Century

Flavio's Castle

"Have you found anything Kamek?" Flavio asks, wearing his usual royal attire, as he sits on his *coughs King Toadstool's coughs* throne in the throne room. In front of him is Kamek, who just recently returned from his search for Mario Hood and the Merry Men, including Maid Peach and Lady Daisy.

"Nothing, you majesty. It's like they disappeared off the face of the Earth."

"But that can't be possible! They come back to rob me out of my deserved money! How can they disappear like that!"

"We have no idea, your majesty. We will not stop looking, we will assure you."

"Very good Kamek. You may leave." Kamek bows, and walks out of the throne room. Flavio slumps lower in his throne, as all hope seems lost for him.

"How can I imprison them if I can't even find them! This is so infuriating!"

"My king!" Flavio's head snaps up as Sir Bowser enters the room, with a bandage that covers his whole head, mad as a Wiggler.

"Yes, Sir Bowser. What can I do for you?"

"The woman I intended to marry and make my wife ran off with the thief known as Mario Hood and his band of hoodlums! I want her found, and brought back to me now!"

"Patience Bowser. We will find Maid Peach, as well as Lady Daisy. You two will be married soon."

"But how? She will not give her consent to marry me."

"Well, we'll just have to make her change her decision now, won't we? Sir Bowser, I'm putting you in charge of a small, but deadly group of soldiers to fin Mario Hood and his Merry Men. When we get the chance, you will only bring back here Maid Peach, and her dear Mario Hood."

"I understand Maid Peach, but why the thief as the other person, my king?"

"Because if she still refuses to take your hand, we'll threaten her with the execution of that someone who is close to her, and that someone is Mario Hood. Now do you see my plan?"

"I do, and it's an excellent plan your majesty. Shall we start this plan immediately?"

"No. Tomorrow, when they least expected it. Today, you shall gather your men, and be prepared."

"As you wish, my liege." Bowser says as he bows and walks out of the room. Prince Flavio seems pleased at his idea, and smiles at the thought.

"Oh Mario Hood. Your time draws near. And when you and your little posse is finally defeated, then no one will stop me." He smirks at starts to laugh evilly at the thought of a Mario Hood free future that may happen starting tomorrow.

* * *

Mushroom Kingdom: Present Day

Mario and Luigi's Home

"We interrupt this broadcast to bring you very important news! Peach's Castle have been invaded by none other than King Bowser Koopa! However, the news doesn't stop there! So far, The Koopa King has not yet found our beloved ruler Princess Peach Toadstool. Not even her cousin, Princess Daisy Sarasa of Sarasaland, or her thirteen year old daughter and heir to the Mushroom Kingdom throne, the Princess Felicity Toadstool. And neither Mario Bro, Mario or Luigi Mario, have arrived at the Castle to help out. So, brings up the questions: Where are the princesses if they're not at the Castle? Are they with the Mario Bros, wherever they are? And if they are not, are the Mario Bros have something else planned for the Koopa King? More details will be discovered and told at the 6 o' clock news." The television says as Luigi and Daisy are watching it. Luigi turns off the television, and sighs. Luigi, Daisy, Mario, Peach, and Felicity managed to escape Bowser's invasion by running to Mario and Luigi's house. Luigi and Daisy are currently watch television in Mario and Luigi's living room, while Mario and Peach are in the bedroom with Felicity to make sure she's comfortable, and safe, and unharmed from the move.

"Looks like Mario was right after all. Bowser was really going to invade the castle after all."

"Thank goodness we left before he came. Who knows what he would have done to us, especially Felicity in her state."

"Maybe that's the reason why they invaded in the first place."

"What do you mean sweetie?"

"Maybe someone found out about her condition, and decided to to try use it against us, and especially Peach. That seems like something Bowser would do indefinitely."

"Yeah, you're right. Peach looks more healthier than she did before, doesn't she?"

"She and Felic are looking so much better than they did when we left."

"Yeah. You think she'll wake up?"

"She'll wake up in no time! And when she does, we'll kick Bowser's butt, and everything will be normal again."

"You mean, as normal as it can be right?"

"Yeah." Peach and Mario enter their living room with big smiles on their faces.

"So, how is she bro."

"She's fine. Better than fine. She's doing extremely well."

"She just might wake up sometime around next week if this keeps up!" Peach exclaims happily at the thought of seeing her daughter awake and being her lively self since the accident.

"That's great to hear! We need her livening up that Castle again! It's so boring there! And we want to see her safe and sound."

"Why don't we have some lunch? I'm sure Felicity wouldn't want us to be starving when she wakes up."

"Definitely! Let's go!" Mario says as he leads the group into the kitchen to get something to eat. Meanwhile, in Mario and Luigi's bedroom, Felicity sleeps soundly in Mario's bed, with a small smile on her face.

* * *

Mushroom Kingdom: 13th Century

Merry Men's Hideout

"Alright everyone gather around. I have a very special announcement to make." Mario Hood says as all the members of the Merry Men, the Merry Girl, Felicity, and Maid Peach and Lady Daisy gather around Mario Hood, and wait for what he has to say.

"So what's the announcement Mar Hood?" Felicity asks while putting a hand on her hip. The others around nod their heads in agreement. She's wearing the same fortune teller get up she wore at the heist of Prince Flavio's carriage (the one from Chapter 4). The others are wearing their usual outfits.

"Well, I just received word that King Toadstool has returned to the Mushroom Kingdom." Mario says bravely and calmly, causing the whole gang gasp and squeal in shock and happiness. Maid Peach cries tears of joy as she hears that her Uncle is coming back safe and sound to the Mushroom Kingdom, while Daisy hugs her in happiness, while Felicity smiles very widely very happily and cheers for his return.

"You serious Mario?"

"The King is really back?"

"Yes I am. He's finally returned to his people and his rightful place."

"Then, where is he Mario Hood? Shouldn't he be here with us?" Toad asks the red hatted leader.

"And excellent question Toad. The reason he's not with us is because we need to get him here safely. With the increase of Flavio's idiots after the Contest, it's gonna be harder to rob, and sneak around than ever before!"

"So, what do we do now? How are we going to get him here without getting caught by that moron and his followers." As soon as Daisy asks that questions, Felicity has a vision of the future. One vision that will help them greatly in their dilemma.

"Um excuse me everyone. If I may have the floor for a minute?" Felicity says as she speaks up to the group. The group looks at her with interest and curiosity.

"Go right ahead Felicity. What do you have to say on this matter?" Mario Hood asks sincerely to the 13 year old. Felicity walks into the middle of the group with a sneaky and sly smile on her face.

"Well, I just had a vision, and thought most of you won't agree to it, it may be the only chance we have to getting King Toadstool over her safe and sound. Now, this is how it's gonna help our dilemma." Felicity says as she beckons the group to get closer as she explains how the vision will help them greatly. The only thing that can be seen is the shocked and appalled face of the group.

**_And here it is. A half a day later, and a couple hours after ChrisMSMB posted the update of "The Mushroom Kingdom Heroine Returns" may i add. So, do me a favor, and read and review._**


	10. Plans Commenced, Decisions Made

_**Hello everyone! Finally, the next chapter has arrived. Sorry for taking so long to update. I'm trying to get all my college stuff together, and I'm also waiting for my housing info to arrive so I can finally find out which dorm building I'll be staying for a year. Apparently, I either get it this week, or next week. Hope I get it! Anyways, read and review, and lastly, enjoy!**_

_The Next Day...**  
**_

13th Century Mushroom Kingdom

Flavio's Castle_**  
**_

"Yes Bowser? You come into my throne room for a reason?" Flavio asks as he's sitting on his throne yet again. In front of him is Sir Bowser, with a smirk on his face. It has been a day since Bowser and Flavio created the idea to kidnap Maid Peach, and someone who is very close to her, so she would agree to marry Bowser on the exchange of her loved one's life.

"I do my lord. In fact, I have the two things you wanted. My lovely bride to be and the fugitive you always wanted to see hang." Bowser says as a Koopa Troopa drags in Mario Hood and Maid Peach in chains. Flavio's eyes widen in shock as he see them enter his throne room, and go on their knees.

"How? How did you manage to apprehend them so quickly?"

"Well, I have my ways. I just used their goody goody two shoes ways against them. Not a bad idea huh?" Flavio gets off his throne and walks toward the captured individuals.

"So, you managed to escape my grasps for so long Mario Hood. But now, I finally caught you. It seems that the beautiful fortune teller, Esmerelda was right after all."

"You didn't even capture me. You knew couldn't do it so you made some one else do it, hoping they have better luck than you did." Mario Hood says bravely to the prince, causing him to get angry.

"You always had a lot of say Mario Hood, but that won't save you from your sentence."

"My sentence? What about trial by jury? Innocent til proven guilty? Where's the justice in this kingdom?"

"Justice? Innocent? Jury? I'm the king here! I make the laws and decide who's guilty or not. Those foolish peasants only have to supply me with more coins, or I will have to take drastic measures."

"You are no king! You are a man that's trying to take the place of my uncle! He earned his right to be king, unlike you!" Peach says angrily toward the wannabe king.

"Now Peach, is that how you're supposed to talk to the friend of your dear beloved uncle? I'm sure he would be very disappointed in you saying those things to me."

"I think he would be more disappointed in you than in me! You were a man so kind and caring. What happened to you?"

"That caring and kindness got me nothing for it! I watched as all the precious cons went to those foolish idiotic peasants! Why should they get it? We're nobility! We deserve the money! Not those poor fools!"

"You turn your back on your own people, just for some coins?" Mario asks in disgust and shock.

"Yes. What you fail to realize is that money is the key to ruling the kingdom! Money will make a kingdom thrive, not the foolish people that live in it! The sooner you see that my dear, the sooner you'll realize the truth and marry Sir Bowser."

"I told you once, and I will tell you again. My answer is no! My uncle would never allow me to get marry without his permission!"

"You need the permission of the king, and you're looking at him."

"You're not a king! King Toadstool will come and take back his place from you sniveling self!"

"Oh, you really think that he'll come back?"

"Of course. I have faith in my uncle. Why wouldn't he come back?"

"Well, I made sure that he wouldn't come back to reclaim his title, if you know what I mean." Mario Hood and Maid Peach gasps in shock.

"You heartless monster! How could you!" Peach screams angrily, with tears in her eyes. Mario starts to get angry, but doesn't show it. Deep down, his anger is slowly rising.

"Did you honestly think I was going to give him back his title? Ha! This power feels amazing, and I'm not willing to give it back so easily. But that's not the point my dear. Either you marry Sir Bowser, or your dear Mario Hood will be sentenced to hang tomorrow!"

"What?"

"That's right my dear. Either you consent to marry Bowser, or you let the man you love die because of your selfishness and your stubborn actions. The choice is yours my dear. You hold his life in your hands."

"Don't do it Peach! I'll be fine. I'll find a way out of this like I usually do. Don't surrender to him because of my life!"

"Can't you see Mario? We lost! They won! Everything that we tried, that we worked so hard for was ruined. I lost you once, I won't lose you again! There is no way I could live with myself knowing I could save your life, but chose not to. I...just couldn't." Peach says as she starts to cry even more, and harder than before at the thought of the man she loves dying because of her.

"Excellent! A very wise decision, my dear. I'm sure your dear uncle would be very proud of your right now. Bowser, release your future wife, and escort her to her room. She'll need her rest for her big day tomorrow." Bowser smiles happily, like he just won the lottery. He uses his massive claws to release the blonde beauty form her chains. He offers her hand to help her up and escort her to her room, but Peach gets up without his assistance, and walks to Mario Hood, who's still in his chains. She kneels to the hero, much to anger and dismay of Bowser and Flavio.

"I love you. No matter what happens tomorrow, you will always be my husband, and I will always love you." Peach says as more tears fall down her pale, rosy cheeks.

"And I love you too Peach. You will always be my wife and the woman I love. No matter what." Peach kisses his forehead for a very long time. When she's done, the couple looks in their eyes lovingly, as if they're saying goodbye. Bowser can't take another minute of this, and walks toward Peach and grabs her wrist violently.

"You really should tire love. We wouldn't want you to be tired during our wedding tomorrow, now would we?"

"Don't call me love. I will never love you. And get your stinking claws off me, your damned dirty Koopa!" Peach says as she snatches her wrist out of his grasp, and walks out of the room with Bowser behind. She opens the door, take her possible last look at her love in chains, and mouths the words "I'm sorry." as tears fall down her face. She and Bowsr leave the room and closes the door behind them. Only Mario Hood and Flavio remain in the throne room.

"So, tell me the truth, Flavio. Even if she does become her wife, you'll kill me anyway, right?"

"Of course I will. I've waited far too long for this day to come, and I will not let anything stand in the way for that to be happen, especially a love sick woman who think marrying Sir Bowser will spare your life. In the end, you all will do things that I want you to. I wanted Maid Peach to marry Sir Bowser, and they will be man and wife tomorrow. And I wanted you dead, and you will be hung tomorrow as well. And after I execute you, your pathetic group of followers will be next. One by one, I will execute them one after another. Then, no one will stop me, or stand in my way! Muhahahaha!"

"You sick, twisted, heartless monster! You won't get away with this! Even if I do die, my men will continue on defeating you!"

"Yes yes. Guards! Make sure that my "guest" be ready for the events that will unfold tomorrow." Flavio screams a two Koopa Troopas walk into the throne room, grab Mario Hood, and takes him to his cell.

"Just wait Flavio! You will pay for everything you've done to this kingdom! I will make sure of that! Even if I have to break out these restraints, I will make sure of that! You will suffer the consequences of your greed and selfishness!" Mario hood screams at the wannabe King as he's dragged out to his cell. Flavio pays no mind to his threat, seeing them as harmless, and goes back to his throne, and smiles in joy, thinking he's finally won...

But if he only knew how far and how wrong he was to winning.

* * *

Merry Men's Hideout

"Alright, does everyone know what they're supposed to do?" Little Luigi says as he talks to the group as the temporary leader of the Merry Men due to Mario Hood's absence.

"Yeah, but will Mario and Peach be alright, Luigi?" Daisy asks, worried about the safety of her best friend, and her new ally.

"They'll be fine. Everything is going according to plan. They can handle themselves until we put our part into action.

"And Felicity? What happened to her? She's only a kid you know!" While everyone was here for the meeting, except for Mario hood and Maid Peach, due to their obvious circumstances, and Felicity, whose reason for her disappearance is unknown to anyone except to Mario Hood, and Little Luigi. Little Luigi imagines her doing her secret, and also very dangerous part of the plan she created due to her vision of the not so far off future.

"Daisy, Felicity may only be a little girl, but she's very smart, strong, and powerful for her age. Whatever she's facing right now, she can handle it regardless of the situation. You just gotta have faith in her, like Mario and I do."

"You're right Luigi. I'm sorry I doubted you and Felicity."

"it's alright. Now, let's get shut eye. We have a big day tomorrow."

"Yes sir!" The group disperses, until only Luigi and Daisy are left. Daisy walks up toward Luigi, and smiles proudly and brightly.

"That's very brave of you to take care of everything while Mario's...you know. He's very lucky to have a very great friend like you." Daisy says sweetly and sincerely, causing the green pole fighter to blush a crimson red color.

"Well, it is my duty as second of command to take over when the leader is...unable to do it. But this won't last for long. Tomorrow, we'll make everything right and the way it was before Flavio came into power."

"I can't wait! Peach won't have to marry that idiotic Koopa anymore! She'll actually get the choice to marry the man she loves."

"Mario's been in love with her since they were kids. She was all he ever talked about when we first started working together."

"Oh and what about you? Have you talked about someone since you started?"

"Well...I have um...you know."

"What?"

"Well..um..I don't know how to say this."

"Just say Luigi. You can trust me. So, who have you fallen in love with?"

"Well...um..you."

"What?"

"I've fallen in love with you Daisy. Ever since the first day I saw you at the Archery Contest. And especially when you kicked major butt on those guards. You brightened up my day with your beauty and your smile. Your amazing personality makes you look even more beautiful than ever." Luigi says bravely, as Daisy stares at him in shock. Feeling like he said the wrong thing to her, he turns away from her in shame.

"I'm sorry. You must have a man waiting for you back at the castle. I was stupid enough to believe I had a chance with someone as gorgeous as you. Ignore me." Luigi says as he walks away sadly from the yellow dressed beauty.

"Luigi wait!" Daisy says as she's catches up to him. He turns around in time just to see her leap into his arms and kiss him full out on the lips. Luigi is nonetheless shocked, but complies as he kisses her back, and wraps his arms around her body, and holding her up.

"That was the sweetest thing anyone has ever said to me. You really make a girl feel so special. And I'm very much not involved with any man, unless you want to be involve with me."

"I would very much love that." Luigi says as they share one more kiss. He sets her down carefully, and they walk deeper into the cave, hand in hand.

**_Oh no! Mario Hood and Maid Peach have been kidnapped by Sir Bowser! And Maid Peach agrees to marry Bowser to save Mario's life, but her attempt to save the man she loves will be in vain. On the brighter note, Luigi and Daisy are finally together! Whoo! But, what will happen to them as the next day approaches? Who will live? Who will die? Who will succeed? Who will fail? Where is Felicity, and what is her part of the plan she created? And lastly, how will all this affect the course of the Mushroom Kingdom history as we know? As these questions will be answered on the next chapter of "The New Adventures of Mario Hood"!_**


	11. The Big Day

**_So, here we are! The chapter, which will most likely be the third or fourth to last chapter. We're getting close to the ending guys! After spending more than half a year on this story, it's finally coming down to the ending. So, I've been getting ready for college, and I'm so excited for it too! And I'm just waiting for everything to fall through, including my transcript being received, and my dang housing packet finally coming in my mail. Anyways, read and review, and enjoy!_**

Mushroom Kingdom: 13th Century

Prince Flavio's Castle Grounds

The night went by very quickly, and the big day has finally arrived. All the preparations that needed to be done were done. The archery contest became a distant memory in compare to this. This is the day some waited for a long time, and some dreaded and wanted to never happen. This is the most important day in Mushroom Kingdom history so far. This was the day that could change the history of the Mushroom Kingdom forever, for better or for worse. This is the day could future could to it's prosperity or utter fall. The moment(s) we all been waiting for.

This is the big day.

Now you're probably wondering why it's such a big day, and why that paragraph before was a little over-dramatic. Today is the day of the wedding Sir Bowser and Maid Peach', and unfortunately, the execution of Mario Hood. Prince Flavio wanted the lovers to be completely miserable by seeing each other other doing the worse thing they never want to happen. The scaffold with that one soft, but sturdy noose made of the finest rope in the kingdom was to remind Maid Peach what would happen if she refuse, but only she doesn't know what will happen when she says "I do.". However, doing what she thinks is right for Mario Hood, and the Merry Men, Maid Peach had to marry Sir Bowser even though shes, along with her own fiancée, and friends, didn't want that to ever happen. But due to the circumstances that were before, she had no choice.

The wedding platform would be a couple of feet away. Not too close or not too far. On the platform, stands the Chancellor (the same one from Super Mario RPG), and Sir Bowser, dressed up in suit (like the one from Super Paper Mario), but black with silver trimmings all over it, and has a cape of the same style. Sir Bowser is excited as a dog at the front door, waiting for the mail to come, or its owner to come home. He's been waiting for this day since he was child. Finally, he's getting to the woman he loves, and always wanted. He can overlook the fact that she's in love with Mario Hood, but he knows after his execution, she will learn and grow to love him, and in time, they will be a very happy married couple.

But love doesn't work that way.

She knew she would never love him. Nor she never will. Her heart will always been for her fiancée "The thief", and would never change. No matter if one of them dies, their love is strong, and eternal. And no one could change that. That's what Mario Hood believed as he calmly walked toward the scaffold. The crowd was by the thousands, who were in absolute disbelief when they heard the news. They didn't know which news they couldn't believe more. But seeing this a chance to see something amazing happen, and a chance to get free food, they took it right away. No one said a words as the man they saw as a beloved hero walked toward his death. Some women, children, and even men shed tears for their fallen hero, and their last symbol of hope and chance would soon be gone forever. Even though they still had the Merry Men, his proud and faithful followers, they couldn't help but wonder how long would they last without their beloved leader. Their questions was soon pushed aside in their heads as the hero finally made it to the scaffold. The hangman, dressed in all black, and wearing a black mask with two holes for their eyes, walked over him, and put the noose around his neck. After he was done, the two locked eyes for a moment, as if saying something that cannot be said with words. The hangman stand a few away from him, and wait for his cue. As soon as the hangman's done, the music "Here Comes The Bride" is played, and the crowd turns to the back to see the bride.

Out on cue comes Peach, wearing a beautiful white dress (the same one for Super Paper Mario) with a veil covering her face, and her hair is out, and reaches toward her back. She's being lead down the aisle by Flavio, the supposed King. Even though he couldn't help himself, Mario Hood thought she looked like an absolute angel, but if you saw closer on the beautiful maiden, would you realize that she is shedding tears. Flavio cannot hep but smile at his achievements. He finally caught Mario Hood, and he's about to be executed. And he had also finally gotten Maid Peach to accept Sir Bowser's proposal, and they were soon to be wed. With Sir Bowser on his side, his could get more coins from his the people of his land, which would make his usual amount double, or even triple. But Flavio pushed those thoughts aside, as he and Peach finally arrive to the platform where stood Sir Bowser and the Chancellor. The music cuts off, and the whole field is in absolute silence.

"We are gathered here today to join these two beings in holy matrimony. Now who gives this woman away?"

"I do." Flavio says a little excited, which makes the Chancellor look at him strangely, but nonetheless continue. Flavio puts Peach's hand into Bowser's. He takes a few steps back, but not before giving Mario Hood a look that said "I won. You lose." Mario Hood rolls his eyes, knowing that somehow, the Merry Men will make comeback with or without him.

"Sir Bowser Koopa, do you, take Maid Peach Marian Toadstool, to be your wedded wife, to love and cherish her? In sickness and in health? For better or for worse? Until death do you part?" The Chancellor says as Bowser looks at his bride with a smile on his face.

"I do!" Bowser says really excitedly, which kinda makes you wonder how long he's been waiting to hear those words, and say those words as well.

"And Maid Peach, do you, take Sir Bowser Koopa, to be your wedded husband, to love and cherish him? In sickness and in health? For better or worse? Until death do you part?" Peach looks down, then at Mario Hood, who looks at them back. She can't help but shed tears, realizing they can never be. Their dream of becoming married when this is over is crushed for she realizes that it won't end. She mouths to him "I'm sorry. I love you.". Bowser squeezes his hand to get her attention back to the task at hand.

"Peach dear, answer the Chancellor."

"I...do." Peach says as she chokes on those words. Bowser smiles with glee and love in his heart, and Flavio smirk happily, knowing they both finally got what they desired.

"If anyone have any reason why this man and woman should not be wed, please speak now, or forever hold your peace."

"I object!" The crowd gasps and looks around surprised, and somewhat relived that someone had the guts to object to the wedding. Peach, Bowser, and Falvio looks behind them to see Little Luigi, standing in the middle of the aisle, tall and proud.

"And he's not the only one!" Daisy says as she walks next to him on the aisle. Maid Peach and Mario Hood can't help but smile and their best friends helping them out in their time of need. Flavio clenches his fist in anger, and looks at Peach.

"So, this is why you gave in so quickly! And I thought you actually realized the truth and accepted your marriage, but no. You decided to keep believing in this little fantasy of yours. Now, your silly fantasy will be the reason of your lover's death. Hangman, kill him!"

"No!" Peach, Luigi, and Daisy scream simultaneously. The Hangman abides, and pulls the lever, releasing the trap door, and causing our favorite hero to to fall through to his impending death, but out of nowhere the hangman cuts the rope with a small knife before Mario is killed due to strangulation and a broken neck, causing the hero to fall through the door safe and sound. The trap door closes, so no one is able to see what happens under the platform.

"Hangman! What is the meaning of this!" The Hangman takes off his mask to reveal himself to be...

"MARIO HOOD! HOW DID YOU ESCAPE?" Yes ladies and gentlemen. The hangman was indeed Mario Hood, the man they thought they finally managed to capture. Somehow, he managed to get out of his cell, and disguise himself as the hangman.

"Well Flavio, let's just say I have some really great friends. Now, to end this once and for all. But first, I'll take back the woman I loved from your nasty hands."

"You're too late thief! Peach and I are wed! You heard her say I do herself! You lost, I won thief! Peach is mine!"

"Actually my lord, I beg to differ. This ceremony wasn't official." The Chancellor says to Bowser. Sir Bowser looks at him with a dirty glare.

"What do you mean it wasn't official?"

"I'm not a licensed Chancellor. In fact, I'm not even the man of the cloth." The Chancellor takes off his robes, and it revealed to be Merry Men member Toad. Peach, Bowser, Flavio, and almost everyone in the crowd (except Mario Hood, Little Luigi, and Lady Daisy) gasp in shock at the scene that unfolded.

"Looks like your plan is quickly crumbling in your face, Flavio. Why don't you surrender now, and make it easy for yourself?"

"Not on your life Mario Hood! Guards! Get them!" Flavio says as a lot of Koopa Troopas, dressed in soldier apparel, appear and run toward the members.

"Merry Men! Now!" Mario Hood says as the rest of the Merry Men appear to counter the soldiers. Mario Hood jump off the platform, and runs underneath the platform. On the ground is an unconscious Felicity, dressed in a lavender T-shirt, and a short skirt of the same color with her hair in a ponytail. Her wrists are tied up, and she has a noose around her neck. Mario Hood rushes toward, and cuts all the ropes. He holds the teenager closely and tries to shake her awake. After a couple of heart wrenching minutes, the young girl coughs and gasps for air. He breathing returns to normal as she opens her eyes. She looks around and sees Mario Hood. The two share a somewhat really cute moment as they hug each other tightly.

"Hey Mar Hood. Thanks for getting me out of that jam. It really wasn't doing well for my neck."

"Felicity! Are you alright?" Mario Hood says as they let go, and checks all over her, including her neck, which has a little bit of rope burn on it.

"I'm fine Mar. It's just great to see you, Peach, and the gang safe and sound. Now let me just say that I told you it would work. I'm such a great actress."

"You're just lucky I managed to cut the rope in time. If I hadn't-"

"But you did, so it's all good. You should get moving to save your fiancée from her "husband" before he takes her to honeymoon suite, married or not. I'll help out the guys."

"Right. Good luck Felicity. And thanks."

"Yeah yeah. You too." Felicity says as she winks at the hero. He smiles proudly, thinking how far she came from meeting them to now. The duo walks out from the bottom of the platform, and go their separate ways.

Mario rushes toward the pedestal, and sees Bowser grabbing her wrists, and trying to take Peach away from the action to a place he calls "safe": their honeymoon suite.

"Come along, my wife! We must get away from these ruffians, and retire to our Honeymoon suite!"

"No! I'm not married to you! The wedding was a sham!"

"We both said 'I do', so we're married. Now you will obey me as your husband!"

"Over my dead body!"

"Poor Bowser. Can't separate fantasy from reality. Obviously, the wedding was not real, so if you would be so kind to let my fiancée go, that would be really great." Sir Bowser and Maid Peach stop bickering, and turn to see Mario Hood in surprise. Maid Peach kicks Bowser's knee, forcing the Koopa to subconsciously let go of her wrists. Peach runs to Mario Hood, and they hug each other very tightly. They even managed to share a deep, passionate kiss, for having been separated for a while.

"I thought I would never see you again. I thought...I really had to Lady Bowser for the rest of my life."

"I promised that I would never let anything happen to you, and I very much intend to keep my word."

"So, that was Felicity who was with me the whole time? Why didn't you tell me?"

"If I did, you would had overacted, and Flavio and Bowser would have been suspicious. I'm so sorry for keeping you in the dark, my love. I only did it to protect you."

"I understand perfectly." Peach says as they share another passionate, but quick kiss. Bowser's pain finally subsides, and he sees the woman he loves in the hands of the thief. His eyes flash red in anger. He growls, causing the couple to look at him in shock and alarm.

"Peach, go with Daisy."

"But Mario-"

"I don't want to risk you getting hurt. I would never forgive myself if you got hurt."

"I understand. Be careful." Peach says as she gives Mario Hood a quick kiss on the lips, as she runs away to find her best friend. Only Mario Hood and Sir Bowser remain in their spots, not moving an inch.

"You interfered in my plans for the last time thief! We're going to settle this here and now!"

"I couldn't agree with you more. You and that coward of a prince will pay for forcing into a marriage she clearly didn't want for your personal gain." Mario Hood as he clenches his fist in anger, thinking about what they put her fiancee through. Sir Bowser roars to make his opponent feel frightened, but he suddenly stops, and falls over unconscious. Behind him, is Maid Peach holding a pan in her hands. Mario Hood looks very confused at his fiancee as she walks toward him confidently.

"Where did you get that pan from?"

"The cook. He was so willing to lend it to me when he found what I was planning to do with it." Mario Hood can't help but laugh at her reason. Maid Peach decides to laugh along with him, as Sir Bowser lies on the ground, out cold (yet again).

Meanwhile, Felicity manages to run to Luigi and Daisy while beating up some soldiers along the way. She skids to a halt when she arrives where she wanted to go. Luigi and Daisy turns around at the sound, and are shocked at what they see.

"Hey guys! Did you missed me?" Felicity says as she gets into a fighting position, smiling at the duo.

"You bet your future seeing butt we did!"

"Glad to see you safe and sound. Now, you mind helping Daisy and I out?"

"Of course I don't mind Little Lou. I've been waiting to do this since this plan started." Felicity as the thee of them work together to defeat the soldiers. Two try to sneak up behind Daisy, but Luigi manages to Knock them out before they can do any harm to her. Daisy gives him a quick kiss on the lips as a sign of thanks, causing the teenager to widen her eyes at shock.

"Um excuse me. When did you two become so intimate with each other?" Felicity says trying to sound more mature in a joking way. Daisy and Luigi blush at the teen's question. More soldiers come toward them, and the three getting into fighting stances yet again.

"Would it be better if we tell you after we beat all these soldiers?" Luigi asks as they begin to fight.

"Yeah, it probably would be." Felicity as the trio starts beating soldiers yet again. Meanwhile, Flavio is hiding under a table, trying to avoid all the violence as much as his cowardly butt can.

"Kamek, where are you!"

"Yes my lord?" Kamek says as he appears out of nowhere next to him, causing the king wannabe to be startled.

"Don't do that! You scare the heck out of me!"

"I apologize your majesty. What is your wish?"

"Cast a spell to beat Mario Hood for good!"

"As you wish my lord. Evictas!" Kamek says as he waves his wand, creating a light blue colored beam. He shoots it at the unsuspecting Mario Hood, who is fighting while trying to protect Maid Peach.

"Mario! Watch out!" Mario looks up to see the beam heading straight towards them. Mario stands his ground, in front of Peach, so only she won't be hit by the beam. He closes his eyes and braces for the attack.

"Reflecta!" Mario Hood opens his eyes to see Felicity standing in front of him, and creating a diamond shaped shield around her while she spins around. The beam hits the diamond, and flies back to Kamek, who has no time to react, and is hit square in the face. The beam knocks him out as he falls on his back. Flavio's eyes widen in fear and shock as he looks at the person responsible for knocking his strongest minion out. He gasps and his mouth drops wide open as he sees Felicity, with her hair blowing in the wind(Her ponytail holder fell out when she was casting the spell) and smiling.

"Esmerelda? She protected him? Did she also protected him at the Archery Contest as well?"

"You guys are so lucky that I saw that coming. If I hadn't man, it would have lights out for you Mar Hood."

"Again, I can't thank you enough for saving my life for the third time."

"Are you alright dear?"

"I'm just dandy. For real." Felicity says a big smile on her face. Soon the last minion is defeated, and the Merry Men cheer in victory at their win. Lady Daisy jumps into Little Luigi's arms, and he swings her around. Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong jump around doing a primate victory dance (the same one from Brawl.). Koops take a big sigh of relief, but only after his beloved Koopie Koo runs toward him, and hugs him and kisses him profusely (while he hugs and kiss her back). Kooper nods in approval. Toad (in his regular outfit), jumps up and down and cheers. Maid Peach and Mario Hood hug each other very tightly, while Felicity looks on happily. The couple stops hugging as they look to Felicity. Felicity runs toward them and hugs them individually. Finally, after all this times. All this planning. All the blood, sweat and tears that came with it. Al the heartbreak, the pain, the sorrow, the joy, the laughter, the anguish, and everything that came along with the Hood, the Merry Men, along with Maid Peach and Lady Daisy, finally overthrew Flavio, and ended his cruel, selfish, greedy, reign over the Mushroom Kingdom.

The battle was finally won.

**_And that's it ladies and gents! So, read and review, and I'm going to get some well deserved sleep. This is Hopefaith2 signing out. See ya!_**


	12. Goodbyes and New Beginnings

**_Hey everyone! I lied. This is the last chapter to this story. I would like to thank everyone who read it, reviewed it, or just took a glance at this. I'm too lazy and tired to write out everyone's name who reviewed, but you guys know who you are, and I thank you from the bottom of my heart. Now, let's get to the final chapter of Mario hood. And after this, you'll see a brand new story, which is the sequel to "Felicity, Mushroom Kingdom's Newest Hero"! And maybe, I'll update either "Adventures of the Social Network", or "In Love and War". Depends if Chris ever gets that chapter to my story up lol. Anyways, thanks for the love, and constructive criticism. Read and review, and lastly, enjoy!  
_**

Mushroom Kingdom: 13th Century

Castle Grounds

"So, we finally defeated Flavio and his goons, managed to give the people all the coins he took from them due to his stupid taxes, and saved Mario Hood and Maid Peach, and not to mention the whole Mushroom Kingdom, from having a very terrible fate. Now there are a few questions that still remains to be answered." Felicity says as she, Mario Hood, Maid Peach, Little Luigi, Lady Daisy, and a few other members of the Merry Men are surrounding Prince Flavio, Sheriff Wario, Deputy Waluigi, and the groom, Sir Bowser, are tied up in rope, waiting to hear their fates.

"And what are those, Felic?" Toad asks the teenager as she crosses her arms, and looks at the prisoners.

"Well for starters: What are we gonna do with them? I mean, we just can't leave them here, and expect them to stay in that spot."

"You have a great point Felicity. But none of us here, are entitled to punish them."

"But, we have the King's niece at our side. Can't Peach rule in King Toadstool's place until he gets here?" The adults look at each other then at Felicity, never once thinking about that idea.

"She has a point." Toad says as he scratches his head.

"Why didn't we think of that?" Little Luigi asks out loud to the rest of the group.

"I think the real question is: Can it be done?"

"If a greedy, no good, fool can be King for five years, why can't Peach be queen in her uncle's place for a short while?"

"Thought Lady Daisy, and the young girl make excellent, valid points, there is no need for that." The gang, as well as the remaining citizens that stayed throughout the whole ordeal, and the newly made prisoners all turn around to the sound of the brave, bold, and very manly voice. Gasps are heard throughout the field, and eyes are widen as a Toad wearing a purple and yellow robe, with a black and yellow mushroom cap, with a gold crown on top of his mushroom cap. On his face was a black mustache and beard. He is riding on a yellow Yoshi proud and tall. That is King Toadstool, safe and sound, and finally back from God knows where he was.

"Is that who I think it is?"

"That is Felicity. That is King Toadstool." Mario Hood says as he smiles at the King's return. The crowd start to cheer, including the fellow Merry Men and girls, while Flavio and the rest of his goons slowly cry and tremble in fear. As soon as the crying and the cheers die down, Peach rushes toward her uncle with tears of joy in her eyes.

"Uncle! You're back! You're alright!" Peach says as she hugs her uncle while he's still on his Yoshi. The King cannot help but smile and hug his niece, seeing that she is safe and sound. As they finally let go after a couple minutes of their touching reunion, King Toadstool looks around the field to see everything. From the scaffold, to the wedding pedestal, to the tied up villains, he turns to face his niece.

"Peach, dear? What has happened to the kingdom during my absence?"

"I can sum this up for you in less than a few minutes your majesty. See, Flavio's been making unfair taxed towards you citizens, so he can all the coins he can possibly want for himself. Myself, Little Luigi, as well as the rest of the Merry Men wouldn't stand for it, so they decided to fight back by robbing his carriages full of taxes, and giving them back to the hard earned people. He also wanted your dear, lovely niece, Peach, to marry Sir Bowser so he would get more land under the Kingdom, and more people to pay his ridiculous taxes. Of course she said no, but he used me as a hostage, and threatened to kill me if she didn't agree to marry him. But what she didn't know was that Flavio was planning to kill me anyway, regardless. So the Merry Men and I devises this plan to make sure Peach didn't get married for the wrong reason, and I didn't get killed. After that, we finally defeated them your majesty." Mario Hood says as he walks toward the King and his niece, and bows to him as he explains to them everything that happened. King Toadstool nods at the right parts, and after Mario Hood is done, he can't help but smile at the thief.

"I see. You and your men have done me and the Mushroom Kingdom a great favor. We are truly indebted to you, and your men, and girls as well."

"We can't take all the credit your majesty. If it wasn't for our very first Merry Girl, we wouldn't have made as far as we did, and even win." Mario Hood says as he looks back and signals Felicity to come forward. Felicity takes a very deep breath, and slowly makes her way to the Yoshi, and to the King. The teenager's etiquette lessons kick in as she starts to curtsy, and keeps her head low.

"Rise, my dear Esmerelda. Your attributions to this kingdom have even reached my ears. You are very famous fro your bravery, kindness, wisdom, and above all, determination to help this kingdom. It was hard to believe that a 13 year old managed to do so much for this kingdom, and for that, you earned my respect, and the love and respect of the people here today." The crowd, including the Merry Men cheer and applaud for the teenage girl. She gets up from her curtsy, looks around at the applauding crowd, and blushes a crimson red color while smiling brightly.

"Well thank you your majesty, but my real name is Felicity. Esmerelda was the fake name I used on Flavio. And Mario Hood is the reason why this plan went as great as it did. He was the one that was leading all of us to success. If it hadn't been for him, and his amazing bravery, generosity, leadership, and compassion for all of us, I doubt we would have made it this far. Let's hear it for Mario Hood, the Merry Men, and everyone who helped made this a success!" Felicity screams as the crowd cheers wildly at the gang. Felicity looks at Mario, and chuckles at him, while he smiles back a smile and a look of pride.

"Now then, let's get to business shall we?" King Toadstool says as he gets off his Yoshi and walks toward the tied up villains.

"Flavio, I'm very disappointed with your actions as temporary ruler. You acted like a complete, power crazy dictator. Creating unfair taxes, using the law to fill your greed, and trying to force my niece to marry someone she didn't love for your own cruel and greedy wants. For that, along with your two lackeys, I cannot let any of this be forgotten. Sheriff Wario and Deputy Waluigi, you will be sentenced community service for all the crimes you committed. Sir Bowser, you will be sent back to Dark Land. And last, but least, Sir Flavio, I hereby strip of our title, and assets that come with it, and banish you from the Mushroom Kingdom to the dark, depths of Rougeport, where you will spend there for the rest of your days. That is my final ruling. Take them away!" King Toadstool says with a smile on his face. The crowd cheers as Toads removes them from the castle grounds, and into the dungeons.

"Now, I do believe there is a couple that wishes to be wed. Is there not?" King Toadstool says slyly. Felicity looks at Mario and Peach, and they blush. Mario Hood looks at Felicity, and winks at her, causing the girl to giggle. He clears his throat, and start to speak.

"Everyone, if I may have your attention. I asked this woman right here (gesturing to Peach), to marry her not too long ago, and she agreed thankfully. I promised her that we would be married after this whole ordeal would be past us. Only, Peach, Felicity, and I knew of this prior engagement. Now that it finally is, there couldn't be a better time than now." Mario Hood says to the crowd. He turns and walk toward Peach, takes her hands into his own, and goes down on bended knee.

"Maiden Peach Marian Toadstool, will you do the greatest honor anyone could ever bestow onto me, and marry me right now?" Mario Hood says, causing many people including Daisy to gasp in shock. Peach starts to smile brightly.

"Of course I will!" Peach says as Mario gets up, and they start to hug each other. Peach looks toward her uncle, and he nods her head, as if he's giving his blessing. Mario and Peach run toward the pedestal (completely skipping the walking down the aisle because of earlier events), with a herd of people following. There stands the real Chancellor(who someone managed to find, and he and Toad traded back clothes).

"We are gathered here today to unite this man and this woman in holy matrimony. Marriage is the holiest, and most sacred commitment one can make to another person, and must not be taken lightly."

"You think that will be us one day?" Little Luigi whispers to Lady Daisy, who looks up at him, and smiles slyly.

"Maybe." She says as she winks at him, causing him to blush.

"Sir Mario Mario of Vista Hill, or better known as Mario Hood, do you , take Maid Peach Marian Toadstool, to be your wedded wife, to love and cherish her? In sickness and in health? For better or for worse? Until death do you part?" The Chancellor says as Mario looks at the bride with love in his eyes, and a smile on his face.

"I do."

"And Maid Peach, do you, take Sir Mario Hood, to be your wedded husband, to love and cherish him? In sickness and in health? For better or worse? Until death do you part?" Peach looks back at Mario with tears yet again, but this time, it's tears of happiness and joy.

"I do! Now and always." Daisy starts to cry as Luigi pulls her close to him, and lets her lean on him. Felicity starts to shed a few tears. _This isn't even my Mario and mom getting married and I'm crying. I'll be bawling when they do get married._

"Usually, I would ask if anyone have any reason why this man and woman should not be wed, please speak now, or forever hold your peace, but I know for a fact that no one here objects to this long waited union. So, in the power invested me of the kingdom of the Mushroom Kingdom under the rule of the great King Toadstool, I now pronounce you man and wife. You may seal this union with a kiss." The Chancellor says happily toward the newly and finally married couple. Mario and Peach leans toward each other, and share their first kiss as husband and wife. The crowd goes crazy in happiness and excitement as the applaud Sir and Lady Mario Hood of Vista Hill. They turn around to face the crowd and their applause, causing the couple to blush profusely.

"So, what are you two going to do now?"

"Now, we're going to help Felicity get home to her family. They must be worried sick about her for being gone this long. Isn't that right Felic?" Felicity looks up at the couple in shock, as they nod at her with smiles on their face. But the feeling of guilt quickly sets in the teenager.

"Guys, thank you, but all your effort would have went to waste. The truth is, I'm not from this land, or even this time. I live in the future Mushroom Kingdom. I was born in 1993, and live in the 21st Century. I was brought here against my will because I got hit in the face with a ball. I couldn't get back even if I wanted to."

"That's not entirely true." The gang and crowd turns around to see Kamek walking towards them as calm and collected as he always been

"I'm sorry. Why the heck isn't he tied up and imprisoned like the rest of them?"

"Because Kamek worked for me this whole time my dear. While I was gone, he was my eyes and ears of the Kingdom. He's the reason how I knew about you."

"I couldn't reveal to you my position because I swore to the King that I wouldn't."

"So you knew I was Esmerelda when you first saw me with Flavio and such?"

"Yes. I knew your disguise and your psychic ability to see the future, and your magical abilities as well, Mistress of Magic. I was the one who brought you here." The crows gasps in shock, and Felicity just stare at him completely speechless at him.

"But, why? Why did you drag me away from my home, my time, so abruptly? You didn't even let me tell my family or anything, and they're probably worried sick about me!"

"I'm very sorry, but you were very much needed here. I couldn't wait till you were asleep or alone. If you hadn't come when you did, Mario Hood and the Merry Men wouldn't have won."

"So you had to knock me out with a soccer ball? Out of all things!"

"I'm sorry, but it was the only chance I had at the time for you to fulfill the prophecy. Only in the Mushroom Kingdom's darkest hour, shall a young woman with gifted abilities from another world. With her knowledge and power that comes from another world, she will help save the kingdom. She is known as the Mistress of Magic."

"It's cool that I got my own prophecy and all, but I'm not the Mistress of Magic. I gave up the title till I was older when I got it a year ago."

"Regardless, no one has ever challenged you for the title, so it is still yours."

"So the legend is true. The Mistress of Magic is real, and is Felicity. I did not see that coming." Lady Daisy says in shock, as members of the Merry Men nod in agreement.

"It's just hard to believe that a thirteen year old is the most powerful person in the kingdom." Kooper says as he crosses his arms.

"Well, the only reason I got that title was because I defeated this lady named Sabasa. I didn't know she had some powerful title to her name. All I knew was that I had to defeat her to save the people I love and my home from a horrible fate."

"And that's what makes you so different from the others I've seen. The Mistresses before you were only defeated for their power, but you defeated Sabasa because you wanted to save the things and people you love. You fought with the purest intentions, and that is why you deserved the title more than anyone I know."

"Thank you, really. That means a lot to me. I don't want to be rude, but I really want to get back to my family, so..."

"Of course Mistre-"

"Call me Felicity."

"Alright, Felicity. Here it is." Kamek says as he waves his wand, and a green portal appears a couple of feet away from her. Felicity smiles brightly at the fact she'll be finally going home, but before she can enter it, she walks to the Merry Men, and shakes their hands and say her goodbyes. She walks to Kooper.

"Take it easy Kooper."

"You too Felic. And I'm sorry about how I acted to you."

"Nah it's alright. I completely understand why though. I mean, who wouldn't freak out when a teenage girl with magic powers comes along right?" Felicity says as Kooper starts to laugh. They shake hands, and Felicity walks to Koops and Koopie Koo.

"Now, you better take care of her, Koops. You know, you nab yourself a great guy."

"Thank you."

"Thanks Felicity." Felicity walks to Donkey and Diddy Kong, and she beats her chest in the same rhythm, and they do the same, and hug. She walks to Toad.

"Toad, my man. You keep it real, alright?"

"You bet, even though I don't know what that means." Felicity giggles as she walks to Lady Daisy, and smirks at her.

"So, you managed to find a guy."

"Well, he's just my type. Take care of yourself Felic."

"Thanks, you too, and take care of him while you're at it." The girls giggle and hug each other tightly. She walks to Luigi, he's standing all cool and collected.

"So, Little Luigi finally got himself a girl."

"Yeah, and it's all thanks to you."

"I just told you the future. The rest was all you man. Take care of her alright?"

"Yeah." She and Luigi shake hands, then hug. As they let go, she finally gets to the married couple.

"We can't possibly thank you enough for helping us defeat Flavio. If you hadn't of came, I'm sure I would have been on the block."

"And I would have been Lady Bowser for all my life. We really thank you from the bottom of our hearts."

"It's not a problem. I should be thanking you though. You took me in when I had nowhere to go. You made me one of the guys, like I belonged somewhere for a while." She says while she starts to shed tears. Mario puts her hands on her shoulders.

"But you belong in your own time, not here. You'll always be the first Merry Girl. You're a very unique young girl. Don't you ever forget that. Not even for a minute." Felicity nods and starts to hug him very tightly, and the hero hugs back, while rubbing her hair. As they let go, she runs to Peach, and hugs her, reminding herself of her mother. Peach hugs her back, and as they part, Peach moves her hair out of her face.

"I'm very sure your parents would be very proud of you."

"I have a very good feeling that they already are. You two take care of each other, and be happy as always." Felicity turns around and curtsies to King Toadstool.

"May the kingdom be as prosperous and happy under your rule, your majesty."

"Thank you, and you will not be forgotten Felicity. All will know of your acts of courage to help save this kingdom." Felicity smiles, and nods as she walks to the portal. Before she enters it she turns around to face them one last time.

"I can't thank you all enough for everything you've done for me. I won't forget any of you. I swear." Felicity walks into the portal. As she enters, the portal becomes smaller and smaller, until it is no more.

"Do you think she'll be alright?" Peach ask her new husband, while a smile of pride on her face.

"I'm sure she'll be just fine. She can handles whatever comes her way."

Mushroom Kingdom: Present Day

Mario and Luigi's Home

Felicity, who has been laying unconscious for almost two weeks, finally opens her eyes for the first time since her accident. She blinks a couple of times to finally get her vision in check. She gets up from the pillow, and looks at her surroundings. She looks down at her covers to find the color of red, instead of her usual color lavender. She sees a green bed next to her with no one in it. A red and green dresser with pictures of Mario, Luigi, Peach, Daisy, and other people, including herself.

"I'm in Mar and Lou's house. Why? And where is everybody?" Felicity gets out of the bed, and she sees that she's wearing the same shirt and skirt she wore in the 13th Century. She slowly runs her hand through the clothes, and realizes they're real. She quickly runs to the mirror, and sees the rope burn on her neck and wrists, and a bruise on her lip that is almost completely gone.

"It wasn't a dream. It was all real! I'm in my own time! I'm home! I can't believe it!" She runs of the bedroom, and into the living room, where she sees Peach sleeping on the couch. She walks toward her mother, pulls the cover over her, and kisses her forehead.

"Glad to see you took care of yourself Mom. I wouldn't know what I would do if something happened to you because of me." She suddenly hears the front door opens, and sees Mario, Luigi, and Daisy enter the house with ripped clothing and little cuts and bruises. She raises and eyebrow, and wonders what they were doing while she was out.

"I still can't believe you guys did that bros combo on Bowser. That was crazy!"

"Well I still can't believe you punched Bowser in the face like that! That took some major guts girl."

"Yeah. Are you sure you're alright Daisy?"

"I already told you Luigi! I'll live. Just a couple of bruises and cuts. What about you two? You guys took a beating."

"We're fine! We're the Mario Bros! We can handle it, right Weegee?"

"Right bro!"

"I wonder what Felic would say if she saw us like this."

"Well, I would most likely ask why the heck were you three fighting Bowser, and why in the world was I not invited too." Mario, Luigi, and Daisy stop talking, and actually look in from of them to see Felicity standing with a hand on her hip, and a smirk on her face.

"Hey guys. Wassup?" Felicity says as she waves to them. They don't move an inch, but just stare at her in shock.

"What? Is there something on my face?"

"FELICITY!" Daisy screams loudly as she rushes toward her, and hugs her extremely tight.

"I'm so so sorry for hitting in the face with that soccer ball! Please forgive me!"

"Daisy...can't...breathe."

"Oh! Sorry! Sorry!" Daisy lets go and Felicity gasps for breath.

"Daisy, I don't blame you for knocking me out. In fact, I thank you for knocking me out in the first place!"

"What? Why? Are you feeling okay?"

"I'm fine! Just perfect. Honestly." Felicity says as she looks at Mario and Luigi with a smirk on her face.

"So boys, how ya two feel? Fought Bowser again?" Luigi walks toward the girl and hugs her.

"Glad to see you awake, girlie."

"Thanks Lou." Mario slowly walk toward, and pulls into a very strong hug. Felicity starts to feel some liquid on her shoulder.

"Mar? Are you crying?"

"No. Bowser knocked some dust in my eyes."

"Mar I'm okay. No need for the waterworks." Mario and Felicity let go of each other, and Mario moves her hair out of her face. Felicity smiles brightly at him.

"I was hoping I see that smile again."

"Of course you would. Who else you're going to walk home from school, and listen to her day? Toadette?" Mario chuckles at her sarcastic humor.

"You didn't wake your mom up?"

"Nah. I thought she needed her rest. Glad to see her still healthy too."

"Yeah, she wasn't like that at first though. We had to do a lot of convincing."

"Really?"

"Felicity?" The quartet turns around to see Peach, who was sleeping on the couch, awake and staring at her daughter in shock and disbelief. Felicity takes a deep breath, and breaks out with a huge smile on her face.

"Yeah mom. It's me. Enjoy your nap?" Peach rushes off the couch and hugs her daughter, while tears comes out of her eyes.

"Oh my daughter! Sweetheart! You're awake! I thought I was going to lose you! Are you alright? Not headaches or anything?"

"Mom! Calm down! I'm just dandy. Really. No need for the water works." Felicity says as she hugs her back, and lets her cry on her shoulders. As soon as they let go, Peach notices the rope burn around her neck.

"Felicity? Why do you have a rope burn around your neck? And your wrists?"

"I can explain everything, but can I get something to eat first. I'm starving."

"Of course you can! Let's all get something to eat."

"So what exactly did I miss while I was out?" Felicity asks as the five of them enter the kitchen to get some lunch, and tel our they could. Felicity was kinda surprised at the events that unfolded while she was out, but glad they were able to handle it. When Felicity told her story, however, the gang find it hard to believe, but with the rope burns on her wrists and neck as proof enough, seeing that she couldn't do that to herself, and it would explain all the injuries they found on her while she was unconscious. In the end, they were just glad that their favorite teenage heroine was awake and well. Every now and then, she thinks of her adventures she had with the fabled hero and savior of the Mushroom Kingdom during it's time of need, Mario Hood and his Merry Men.

The End.


End file.
